Understudy
by music96ninja
Summary: This was supposed to be my moment to shine. This was supposed to my time to finally kiss the boy of my dreams. But then why? Why was his understudy standing in front in me? And why was his understudy a girl!


**Understudy**

In a certain school, there was a well known club that was made to help people. Consisting of only two people, they were to help with almost anything their fellow students asked for. These two were a pair of pink-haired twins, Luki and Luka.

Luki was the teacher's assistant for three different teachers and was given the job of grading most of assignments the teachers gave out. But he didn't mind. Luki enjoyed academics to no ends. He was a straight A student and the top ranking student in the whole school.

Luka was the complete opposite. She hated academics and academics hated her. Unlike her straight A brother, Luka was a straight F student. Scratch that. She wasn't completely failing. She was getting good enough grades to barely pass. She was _not_ about to repeat a year. Though there was something she enjoyed about school.

It was the athletics. Luka could play any sport better than the whole team combined. The only thing stopping her from joining any, if not all, of the teams were her grades. She wasn't making the minimum requirements to join any kind of team. But thanks to her brother, there was a way Luka could still play on the team without having to be on the team.

Create a club that helps people. Luki got most of the staff to agree with this idea and Luka created the club right away. Given Luka's history with school, Luki was also required to join to keep his sister in check, which he didn't mind. With Luki helping on the academic end and Luka on the athletic end, the Helpers Club was created.

\\\

"How's the play going so far?"

"Very well."

"And it's funny."

"Romeo is so hot."

"Who's plays him?

"Wait, we're watching _Romeo and Juliet_?"

"No, we're watching _Romeo and Cinderella_."

"What is that even about?"

"It's just a mix between _Romeo and Juliet_ and _Cinderella_."

"Huh?"

"Just watch the play and find out!"

"Oh, there's a fight scene with Romeo in it."

"I hope he doesn't get hurt."

"He won't. It's all fake anyway."

"He has an understudy anyways, right?"

"What if he also gets-"

The person sitting in front of the group of girls that were talking turned around. "If you guys don't shut the fuck up, I swear there's not only going to be just one fight scene in this place." The girls shut their mouths and stayed silent for the rest of the play.

\\\

"Hand me another can of tuna, Luki," the girl asked, stretching out her arm towards her twin.

"No way, Luka. you're going to get fatter," Luki said bluntly, flipping his paper around.

"Did you just call me fat?" Luka narrowed her eyes, pointing her index finger at the boy.

"Yes. Yes, I did." Luki grabbed another piece of paper.

"You're never going to get a girlfriend if you keep acting all rude and blunt."

"You're never going to get a boyfriend if you keep getting fat."

"S-Shut up, you idiot!" Luka shouted, throwing her empty can at her brother.

Luki gracefully caught the can and dropped it in the trash can next to his desk. He grabbed a neatly folded handkerchief from his pocket, wiped his hands, neatly refolded it, and placed it back into his pocket. "Please, Luka. Be aware of your surroundings. We are at school. It would be unfortunate if someone were to walk in and see you throwing an empty tuna can at your brother."

"Oh my god, Luki. Why do you talk like you're my dad or something?" Luka exasperated, leaning on the back two legs of her chair. "You're my brother. And a younger one at that!"

Luki pushed up his glasses and sighed. He continued grading the papers on his desk. Luka went back to reading her manga and playing on her phone.

"Luki?"

"Yes, Luka?"

"Why are we still at school?" It was already late in the evening. The school was almost deserted except for a few teachers doing last minute grading. The janitors even finished cleaning and started locking up. The pink twins were just quietly sitting in their clubroom.

"Because I have to finish this before I leave," Luki replied as he continuing marking the papers with his third red pen.

Luka groaned as she closed her manga. She had finished it an hour ago and her phone was about to die and she was starving.

Suddenly there was a small knock on the door.

"Come in," Luki called, not even looking up.

"Umm, is this the Helpers Club?" a blonde girl with a red pointy hat on her head asked, poking her head in the doorway.

"Yeah, what's up?" Luka said, leaning on her arm. The door widen, revealing a pair of twins like themselves except they were smaller and blonde. The both of them were panting like they ran across campus or something.

"Well, it's the opening night of the play-" the boy with a green pointy hat said.

"-and one of the main cast members-" the girl intervened.

"-got hurt and we wanted one of you-"

"-to fill in as their understudy."

"Wait, who are you two again?" Luka asked, pointing and the twins.

"My name's Rin Kagamine and this is my twin brother, Len," Rin introduced and Len bowed. "We're part of the Drama Club."

"And you two are Luka and Luki Megurine, part of the Helpers Club. Both seniors, twins, and complete opposites. Together you two are known to be able to do anything in this school," Len said.

"Wow, that makes me feel really good," Luka nodded, smiling gleefully. "So you guys are here because...?"

"The guy who played Romeo got hurt," Rin explained.

"And we were told to get help from you guys," Len added.

Luka looked over to Luki. "Well brother, I think this is in your area of expertise."

"I don't think I'll be able to tonight, dear sister," Luki said, holding up his papers. "It's all up to you."

"Well how am I supposed to play a male part?"

"You don't need to worry about that," Luki looked up and readjusted his glasses. "You're not that... big."

A moment of silence before...

"LUKI!" Luka screamed, blushing deeply while covering her chest. She recklessly threw her phone at her stupid brother who quickly dodged the flying device. The phone hit the wall painfully, making a dent in the wall and most likely causing more damage on the phone itself. "S-SHUT UP!"

Luki took off his glasses and looked at his angry and flustered sister. "No matter what I say or do, the fact is that I can't go and you will have to do it." Luki put his arms up and stretched. He picked up Luka's cracked phone and threw it back to his sister. "Besides the play should be done soon. You won't even have that much to do."

"Dammit! Okay fine," Luka stood up, slamming her hands onto her desk. "But you owe me."

"Very well."

Luka eyed the blonde twins sharply, which made them nervous. "I can only carry one of you so," Luka pointed to Rin, "you're the smallest so you! But first..."

Luka walked up to Luki and slapped him across the face. "That's for what you said earlier!" Luka went over to Rin and threw the small blonde over her shoulder. She ran out of the room and down the hallway, heading towards the auditorium.

Luki sighed, rubbing his cheek. He put back on his glasses and continued to grade.

Len stood in the doorway awkwardly before speaking. "Uh, so you think Luka will do well in the play?"

"Oh, of course not," Luki said, chuckling. "Though this is a good change of pace for her. She has just been playing sports all day everyday. The performing arts might change her view on some things."

"Ummm..."

"Oh, sorry," Luki apologized, taking off his glasses. "I was rambling but you should probably head back. After all, it is the opening night."

\\\

Miku couldn't believe Kaito got hurt. Right before the end of the play. Right before their scene. She also couldn't believe Miki didn't assign an understudy for this role. Now who was going to play as Romeo? Who was she going to have to deal with for that scene?

While Miku was off stage, Miki had informed her she had got someone from the Helpers Club to fill in for Kaito. She had heard of the Helpers Club. They were known for helping in every subject, sport, activity the school did.

She couldn't remember the guy's name though. Luki, was it?

Either way he better not mess up the play. Miku was already frustrated she wouldn't be performing that scene with Kaito. All those after school practices gone to waste. Hopefully he'll be better tomorrow.

It was the balcony scene and Cinderella was to be on the balcony while Romeo would be calling from below. Miku went out hopes to quickly end the play and go home. The stage lights were dimmed and the props for the night sky and balcony were already on stage.

But Romeo was already on top of the balcony where he was not supposed to be. Miki just said to roll with it, just for tonight. So Miku went out, thankful for taking those improv classes.

"Romeo! Romeo, please open your door and come outside!" Miku called, throwing pebbles up at the balcony harder on purpose.

The door flung opened (almost off its hinges or more accurately, tape) but Miku had already threw the pebble and it hit Romeo in the eye.

"Dammit, my eye!" Romeo yelled, clutching his face and falling to his knees.

"Keep it PG!" Miki hissed from offstage. She tried to keep her voice down but enough of the crowd heard it. Small laughter sounded throughout the auditorium.

Romeo stood up. "Oh, uhhh, I meant, thy hurt eye."

Miku mentally facepalmed. _He used thy wrong. It means your, not you!_ _Even the audience knew that._

Romeo looked at me with teary eyes. "Why art thou hurt me? What art thou do to thou?"

More laughter.

 _Oh my god. This guy has no idea how to speak in the Shakespearean language. We aren't even speaking like that in this play! So why is he speaking like that?!_

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Miku dramatically apologized, covering her mouth. "Can you come down and let me look at your eye?"

There was a ladder covered in vines on the side of the balcony for Romeo to go down. But instead of using the specially made ladder, this Romeo decided to jump over the railing and fall five feet, all still while holding his face. The spotlight fell on us and it was the first time his pink hair became noticeable. The audience began murmuring about the color change.

Miku had to do some improv. "But first can you tell me why you have pink hair? And also speak normally." Miku said that second sentence quietly so only Romeo could hear.

Romeo blinked. He put his hand over his shoulder but quickly went back up to his head. It was like he originally had longer hair. "Oh, this? Well... I dyed it pink... yeah, I dyed it pink because pink is the color of love and I'm madly in love with you," Romeo declared, taking one of my hands into his. The crowd awed.

 _His hand is a lot smaller than Kaito's. And softer._

"Hey, Cindy, my eyes are up here."

The crowd laughed as Miku blushed. Even though she was only staring at his hand, she could also be mistaken for staring at Romeo's crotch. Miku didn't even notice that both were in the same line of sight.

"D-Don't call me Cindy," Miku blurted. "My name is Cinderella."

Miku was blushing as she looked up at Romeo teasing smile. He put his hand down from his face and it looked like his eye recovered.

"Well since we're lovers, we should have cute nicknames for each other." Romeo put his arm around Miku's shoulders and they faced the audience. He waved his arm out in front of their faces. "You can even call me, Romy."

Miku pushed Romeo off of her, turning her back at him. "That's stupid."

"Aww, come on, don't be like that, Cindy," he pleaded playfully.

Miku was about to retort back when she saw Miki offstage, holding a packet of papers. It was the script. Ever since the new Romeo got on stage, they haven't been going along with the script at all.

Miku sighed, not excited for what comes next.

"Okay, _Romy_ ," Miku said, an eyebrow twitching for having to say that word. "There is a reason I came here to your house in the middle of the night."

Romeo grabbed Miku's hands into his and let them hang loosely. "And what is it, dear Cinderella?" He smiled sweetly down at Miku, who was now unable to remember her next line.

 _Why is he acting all serious now? That smile... it's even more charming than Kaito's. And his eyes... they were so-_

"Ahem!" Miki coughed not so discreetly, snapping Miku back to reality.

 _Oh crap, I was staring again!_

Miku turned her head towards the back of the stage, attempting to calm her blush. She couldn't look over to the audience and she couldn't look up at the source of her distress and she sure wasn't going to look down again. So over to the back of the stage it was.

"I-I, umm, well, I w-was going to, umm," Miku stammered. The words weren't coming to her brain but her mouth was already moving. She unconsciously squeezed Romeo's hands.

"Cinderella," Romeo whispered but the mic on him allowed everyone in the room to hear it.

Miku felt a finger underneath her chin, pulling her head upwards. And Romeo's lips on top of hers.

The females in the audience squealed, "Kyaaaaa!"

The curtains closed. The props people started getting ready for the next scene. Miku went to change while Romeo went to look over the script, which Miki kept hitting him with. The play continued and ended more smoothly with Romeo doing better keeping on track of the story.

But Miku's mind would sometimes go back to the kiss and her face would flush. She would stutter lines she had never messed up before. And this would not go unnoticed by Miki.

\\\

All Luka wanted was sleep. After the play, Miki scolded her for her recklessness and for making Miku stutter for the rest of the play (which Luka didn't even notice). So Luka was forced to help clean the stage and set up for the next performance.

"Does that mean I have to perform tomorrow too?!"

"Seeing how it had went tonight, I am most definitely not sending you back on stage," Miki said. Luka sighed a breath of relief. "But you are not leaving until everything is set up and every drip of sweat mopped."

"Ughhhh," Luka whined.

\\\

Luka wouldn't have gone to school the next day if Luki hadn't dragged her out of bed. Not literally because Luki didn't have the strength to drag a sleepy and cranky Luka out of bed. So he banged pans together until he and Luka left the house and barely making it to school on time.

Luka slept through her classes which didn't bother the teachers. Actually it did a lot. But they knew Luka wasn't going to pay attention anyways. Luka always managed to barely pass her classes (with Luki's help of course).

During lunch, Luka slept in the clubroom. She always kept a spare sleeping bag for times like this. Luki was off doing smart stuff and Luka was supposed to help an athletic club but she'd rather sleep.

She was having such a pleasant dream until a high-pitched voice shattered her ear drums. Luka jumped but being zipped up in a sleeping bag, she just made a sudden squirming movement. And enjoying to sleep in high places (which she is regretting now), Luka fell off the desks she was perched on.

"Shit!" Luka cursed as her face hit the ground.

"Where is he?! Where's that Romeo?!"

It was the high-pitched voice again. It sounded familiar to Luka but the pain of her nose took priority. Luka struggled to find the zipper but gave up.

"Who?" Luka asked, still half asleep. "Who are you-"

Luka was forcibly rolled over and the brightness blinded her, causing her to shut her eyes.

"You're not him. Though you look quite similar."

Luka cracked open her eyes. Her vision blurred at all the sudden movements and the light blinded her. "Well I'm a girl I can tell you that. Or do I need to show you my boobs for extra measure?"

The girl scoffed in disgust, causing Luka to snicker. She quickly left the room and Luka's vision cleared. She was by herself and the door was left open.

"Dammit! You could've at least closed the door!"

\\\

Miku stomped down the hallways, looking for that stupid boy from last night.

 _Where is he?! Where could he be?! Why was that girl in a sleeping bag?!_

Then from a nearby classroom, Miku heard a bunch of girls squealing. She went in and saw the very guy she had been looking for all day.

A tall pink-haired boy stood in the center of fangirling girls. He held a bouquet of flowers with an obvious expression of confusion.

"Luki, you did so well last night!"

"Yeah, you were so funny!"

"And that kiss was perfect!"

"Girls, please!" Luki spoke up. "There has been a misunderstanding. Last night, that wasn't m-"

"Luki!"

All heads turned towards Miku, who forced herself through the crowd until she was standing in front of Luki. Miku took a fistful of Luki's shirt and brought him down to her level.

"Explain yourself."

\\\

Miku stomped down the hallways with more fury and in the opposite direction. Luki had told about last night and how it wasn't him who played Romeo but his sister.

 _Why was his sister playing as Romeo? Why a girl? Was it that girl in the sleeping bag? What was Miki thinking?!_

Miku stopped in her tracks.

 _Wait, then that means it was a girl who had kissed me! Grrrrrggghh!_

Miku continued her stomp but this time with a faint blush.

\\\

Luka had finally squirmed her way towards the door, closing it, and back on top of her desks. She found the perfect position inside her sleeping bag and just when she saw a glimpse of her sweet dream, it quickly shattered into billion bits of pieces. Again.

"YOU!"

Luka jumped, falling off the desks and onto the ground for a second.

"Shit!" Luka cussed. Before Luka could get anymore curse words out, she was rolled over. Again the light hit her by surprise and she was blinded for a moment.

"What is wrong with you?!"

"What did I do? Wait, are you that same girl from before?" Luka's eyes adjusted to the light and was able to make out the girl above her. "Hey, you look familiar... Cindy?"

The girl's face went red with anger. "Shut up! My name isn't Cindy. It's Miku."

\\\

"Tell Kaito not to get hurt again."

"But a girl? Seriously, Miki, a girl?"

"We didn't have time to find a sub, Miku. I had to make do with what I was given. And Luka was given to me."

"This wouldn't have happened if you had just chosen an understudy for the role."

"Oh so you're pinning this on me now?"

Miku sighed. "No, I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated at the moment. So are you going to a more proper understudy for tonight."

Miki chuckled and scratched her head. "About that..."

Miku crossed her arms. "What is it, Miki? Spill it."

"Well I was going to find someone else but I've been getting quite a bit of praise about last night's performance. Now I don't know if Luka had anything to do with it but I'm not risking it. I'm keeping her in the show."

"What?!" Luka and Miku shouted at the same time.

Luka, who was sitting to the side, jumped when she heard what Miki said. She was dragged by Miku to see Miki, who was the student director in charge of this play. Luka was told to be seated while Miku straightening things out with Miki. And so far nothing was going the way either had planned.

"I can't perform again tonight," Luka protested. "I have a basketball game."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that," Miki said, waving her hand. "I already talked to the team and told them you were busy with something more important."

"What?! You can't just do that. Who do you think you are?" Luka stood in front of Miki, looking down with an angry glare.

Miki just glared back without a waver of fear. "The person who'll helped you graduate."

"W-What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," Miki said with a smirk. "You're failing English. At this rate, you won't graduate."

"H-How do you know that?" Luka asked, the anger escaping from her voice.

"I'm the teacher assistant for your English teacher. If you help me with the show, then maybe I can help you pass." Miki got really close to Luka. Despite the height difference, it was obvious Miki had the upper hand in this situation.

Luka tsked and looked away defeated. "Fine. I'll help you _if_ you help me pass."

Miki smiled in triumph. "Of course."

\\\

"Where'd you get all those flowers?" Luka asked as she and brother walked to their clubroom after the last bell had rung.

"A bunch of girls gave them to me."

"Ooooo, who would've known you were so popular with the ladies?" Luka smiled, nudging Luki playfully.

Luki looked over at his sister disapprovingly. "These weren't meant for me," he said, giving the flowers to Luka. "But for you."

Luka took the flowers and batted her eyelashes. "Aww, how sweet of you. But you know I only love you as my brother."

Luki sighed and straightened his glasses. "Don't misunderstand, my dear idiot sister. They were actually meant for you. Those girls thought it was me who played as Romeo last night," he explained. "You must've been feeling quite comedic, doing stunts and using words wrong."

"it was just a jump and what words?"

"Words in the Shakespearean language. Do you know what thy and thou means?"

"Yeah, you and me."

"No. Thy means your and thou means you," Luki explained.

"Well damn, that must be why that girl was so mad at me. What a pain. I have to perform again tonight," Luka groaned.

"Really? What happened to the original actor? Kaito, right?"

"I don't know! It's like he fell from the face of the earth!" Luka exclaimed, throwing her free hand in the air. "I haven't heard anything about him."

They arrived in front of their clubroom and Luki opened the door. "Well, you better start learning the script."

"Yes, you better."

Luka pointed at the teal-haired girl sitting in one of the chairs. "You! Cindy!"

Miku abruptly stood up and pointed back. "Shut up! My name is Miku! Get it right!"

"Oh, is this the girl that was mad at you and you supposedly kissed?" Luki asked already making his way towards his desk.

"Not supposedly," Miku answered. "She _did_ kiss me. And I _am_ mad at her!"

"Well, wasn't I supposed to kiss you?" Luka put the flowers on her desk to deal with later.

"Er, well yeah, but I'm still mad at you!" Miku shouted still pointing.

"For what?" Luka asked, putting her hands up.

"For using simple words like thy and thou wrong," Miku pointed out.

"Well it'll be better this time because Luki just told me what they actually mean," Luka explained. "I'll use it correctly tonight."

"No!" Miku interjected, putting her hand up. "Don't use any of those words. We don't speak like that." Miku grabbed the back of Luka's shirt and forcefully dragged her out of the room. "Come on! If you're going to perform again, you're going to need to learn a lot more of the script."

"Luki! Help meeee!"

Without looking up from his papers, Luki gave a thumbs up. "You got this."

\\\

"I'm tired, Cindyyyy."

"It's Miku and shut up and deal with it."

"But I'm still acting as Romeo and in this scene, I'm at school and my inner Romeo says I'm tired of school," Luka explained, laughing at the disapproving look Miku was giving her.

"Take this seriously," Miku reprimanded, rolling up the script and whacking Luka upside the head. "We've barely gotten through the first scene where we met."

"Okay, but these stage directions are weird like in this scene, I'm supposed to say something 'dramatically' and then look away 'dramatically' and look out the window 'dramatically.' What the fuck does that even mean?!" Luka exclaimed, throwing the script on the bench.

For the first time since Luka has met her, Miku looked confused. "I don't really know. Kaito wrote most of his lines."

"Well, he's stupid. These lines are stupid." Luka pointed at the script. "I'm going to improv that scene. Heck, I'll improv the whole thing again. The audience seemed to like it last night."

"K-Kaito isn't stupid. He's very talented," Miku argued with a slight blush which did not go unnoticed by the pinkette. "And don't improv the whole show. That would be a disaster. You just got lucky last night."

Luka put on a serious face and it unsettled Miku. "You like Kaito."

"W-what?! N-no, I-I d-don't," Miku objected.

"Wow," Luka laughed. "Not only did you stutter every word you said but the blush across your face is as red as Miki's hair. Come on, just admit you like the idiot."

Miku covered her face with her copy of the script, trying to contain her blush. "He's not an idiot," she replied quietly.

Luka sighed. The confession would add to the list why Miku disliked her. The kiss was meant for Kaito and the boy just had to go and get himself hurt. Luka's life would've been so much easier if Kaito didn't get into that accident.

"Does he know?"

"O-of course not!"

"You should tell him. Then maybe he'll magically recover and then you can finally kiss him on that stage," Luka joked.

"There's no such thing as magic. Besides I can't. He's a senior and I'm just junior," Miku said weakly.

"First of all, that is a horrible argument. And secondly, age is but a number." Luka paused for a second. "Wait. This Kaito guy's a senior? I'm a senior too and in my four years at this school, I've never seen or heard of him."

"He has blue hair which kind of stands out."

Luka shook her head. "Nope, doesn't ring a bell. Does he do any sports?"

"No, he's mainly in the performing arts."

"Ah then that would explain it. This play is the first thing I've done in the arts department."

"Wow, that's sad," Miku said, shaking her head. "One can express oneself through different methods. You could play an instrument, draw a picture, sing a song, or act in a play." Her body movements became more expressive and dramatic as she went down the list.

"And what do you do?"

"I sing and obviously I can act-"

"Are you positive about that?" Luka teased. "I'm not sure based on last night."

"Shut up," Miku laughed, throwing her script at the pinkette who easily caught it.

"I like your laugh," Luka blurted. She smiled at the now blushing tealette, who was surprised at the sudden compliment.

"T-thanks. So, uhmm, h-how about y-you?" Miku stuttered, trying to change the subject. "I hear you play sports."

Luka perked up at the word. "Yeah, I love playing sports," she declared happily. "That's my area of expertise. I can play any sport this school has to offer. Some better than others. I can even play football with the guys though I can only run and catch. I would die if I got tackled by one of those guys." Luka chuckled. "But I can't join any sport teams because of my grades."

"You're failing English," Miku said as a statement more than a question.

"Yeah, that too," Luka put her head in her hands. The idea of having to repeat her senior year always weighed heavily in her mind. But being told that from a random underclassman had really hit hard. Luka was running out of time. There was only a month left of the semester.

Miku sat down next to the conflicted pinkette. "Hey, I'll help tutor if you want."

Luka laughed weakly. "And what's a junior going to know about senior English?"

"Probably more than you. I'm in AP English. We probably read different works but there should be some similar things like theme and symbolism. They have that in senior English, right?"

Luka shrugged. "I-I have no fucking clue. If I knew, then maybe I wouldn't be failing." Luka jumped up, grabbing the script. "Okay! Enough of this depressing shit. Let's get cracking into this long ass script."

"You shouldn't make cussing into a habit."

"Too late, Cindy," Luka said, flipping to a random page in the script.

"Whatever," Miku tsked and opened up her script. "What page are we starting at?"

From behind Miku, Luka saw a blue-haired boy limping on a pair of crutches. She guessed that had to be Kaito. Luka slyly smiled.

"Hey, Miku," Luka called unnecessarily loud. "Miku! Hey, Miku!"

"Wha-what? Why are you so loud?" Miku asked puzzled and annoyed.

"What did you want to tell Kaito? Something important, right?!" Luka was getting louder with each word.

Realization hit Miku. She turned around and Kaito was already making his way towards the girls. "Luka, shut up!" Miku hissed. "I swear to God, Luka. I'll-"

"Oh, hey, Kaito!" Luka waved and met the boy halfway, ignoring Miku's threats.

"Hey, Luka," Kaito greeted with a wave.

"How do you know my name?"

"I think I'd know the person who suddenly played my part in the play."

"Oh yeah," Luka chuckled.

"Plus you're famous around the school."

"Oh really now?" Luka smiled happily.

"You're also famous for being in the Helpers Club," Kaito quickly added. "People think you're one hell of an athlete."

"Oh," Luka said, perking up at the compliment. "Stop it, you're making me blush." Luka playfully punched the laughing boy before putting on a straight face. "Okay, I wanted to tell you something serious."

Kaito stopped laughing and listened intently.

Luka pointed her thumb behind her. "Miku likes-"

"Leeks!"

Both Luka and Kaito's eyes went wide when Miku jumped onto Luka from behind. The both off them were thrown to the ground while Miku's arm was around Luka's neck and her other hand on top of the pinkette's mouth.

"I l-like leeks!" Miku repeated, blushing. "I really like leeks."

"Oh yeah," Kaito said thoughtfully. "I remember you saying that during introductions in class."

"Y-you remembered that?" Miku asked quietly, feeling embarrassed from the memory.

"Of course. Seeing how excited you got when talking about leeks was very cute," Kaito said, smiling.

"Ah c-cute?" Miku blushed harder and looked down, away from Kaito's beautiful blue eyes.

Luka was rolling her eyes during their whole exchange. It was already awkward being in the middle of their conversation and being sat upon by a lovesick girl didn't make things better. To spice things up, Luka licked the inside of Miku's hand.

"Wahhh!" Miku screamed in disgust, wiping her hand on Luka's shirt. "What the heck?!"

Luka looked up at Miku, nodding at Kaito. "Tell him," she whispered not so quietly.

"Tell me what?" Kaito inquired.

"Uhhmm," Miku stalled before blurting out something. "Hows your foot?!"

Luka stared at the tealette's sudden increase in volume. Then she dropped her head onto the ground from the lack of confessions that was supposed to be told.

"Oh, um, yeah, my foot is fine," Kaito answered, a bit confused. "It's healing. It's not that bad. It's only a sprain so I'll be as good as new in a couple of days." He gave a wide smile and a thumbs up.

Miku looked up at him in awe, blushing at his bright smile. Kaito said his farewells and left.

"Yo, Miku. How long are you going to look all lovesick?" Luka teased, seeing how Miku was still looking at where Kaito had disappeared from sight. She smirked. "Ah, yes! He did have a nice butt!"

Miku blinked and looked down at Luka, who just waggled her eyebrows suggestively. Miku's cheeks turned redder and she smacked Luka's face with her script.

"S-shut up!"

\\\

"You better not mess this up," Miku said.

"I won't," Luka reassured. "We practiced all the way up to the start of the play."

They were backstage, about to go on stage. Miku was fixing Luka's clothes, hoping her boobs wouldn't stick out too much.

"Remember to speak normally," Miku reminded for the umpth time. "And don't call me Cindy."

Miku left and made her appearance on stage as Luka went through the important events. The first scene was at school. They don't meet until the actual dance and that was when they fall in love at first sight.

 _Damn this is so cliché._

They would dance and instantly hit it off. But before they confess their feelings for each other, there would be a few altercations in between. Miku did not tell Luka the details about the them. She was just like, "Since you're good at athletics, then you'll do fine. You won't get hurt as bad."

 _What does that even mean?!_

Then at the dance, Cinderella would mysteriously have to leave at midnight and instead of leaving her shoe behind, Romeo actually follows her home.

 _Wow. Talk about creepy._

Then they have the balcony scene where Cinderella is on the balcony and Romeo is... not...

 _Oh... That means what I did yesterday was wrong. Well apparently a lot of what I did yesterday was wrong._

Next was a battle between Romeo and some people Luka didn't know. Romeo will win and him and Cinderella will live their high school lives happily ever after.

And just when Luka thought this couldn't get anymore cliché. This seemed a lot more different than last night. Granted that last night Luka didn't know the story and was just going through the motions but now it was like it was a whole different play.

Luka sighed and waited until it was time for her famous understudy debut.

\\\

"Hey! Cinderella! Are you going to the school dance?" asked a blond girl in a red pointy hat.

"Oh, Jaq. I don't know yet. I don't have a date."

"You don't need a date to go. You can go with friends," said a blond boy in a greed pointy hat.

"Like us," Jaq said happily, putting an arm on the boy's shoulders. "Right, Gus?"

"Yep!" Gus put his own arm on Jaq's shoulders.

Cinderella laughed. "Okay but I don't have a dress."

"Then buy one," Jaq said.

"I'm poor."

"Then, uh, how about we make one?" Gus offered with uncertainty.

Jaq grabbed Gus's shoulder and looked at his surprised face. "That... is... a great idea!" she beamed. She then grabbed Cinderella's hands. "That's a great idea!" she repeated with a higher level of excitement. "Gus and I have been working on our sewing skills and this dress will be the perfect project."

"But Jaq, we barely know how to make a square," Gus reminded. Jaq's face fell.

"But it'll be okay," Cinderella quickly said. "I'm sure we can find somebody to help us."

\\\

"Yo, Romeo!" called a guy with long purple hair.

"Hey, Romeo," said a boy with a white hair and a bandaged eye.

"Oh hey, uhhh..." [ _Crap, what were their names?_ ] Romeo looked at the two guys before him, trying to remember.

The purple guy grabbed Romeo into a choke hold. "The name's Mercutio," he laughed.

"And I'm Benvolio," the white-haired boy waved.

"You forgot your best friends' names? What kind of best friend are you?" Mercutio teased.

"Pssh, of course not," Romeo said, pushing the purple guy off of him. "I, uh, just had a test last period and my brain is a bit fried."

"It's because you never used that brain of yours," Mercutio joked, poking Romeo's head.

[ _If he keeps poking me, my hair is going to fall from this wig!_ ] Romeo grabbed the finger. "Look who's talking!" The two guys had an intense stare down.

"Uhm, guys, please stop," Benvolio said unconvincingly. He pushed their hands apart. Romeo and Mercutio turned around with huff. Benvolio sighed and tried to change the subject. "So are you guys going to the school dance?"

"Well I bet Romeo here is going to go with the Rosaline chick," Mercutio said, smiling.

[ _Who?_ ] "Who?"

"The hot chick who you're totally crushing on," Mercutio answered.

[ _That doesn't help._ ] Romeo's blank face stayed the same. Mercutio looked over to Benvolio for help.

"Rosaline's the girl with the bunny stuffed animal and she's a yandere," Benvolio explained.

"Such a mega yandere!" Mercutio repeated. "She's so yandere that it's scary."

[ _I can't tell if he's acting or just stupid?_ ]

"Do you remember now?"

Romeo nodded. "Oh yeah, I remember." [ _I don't remember._ ]

"So then do you remember why you like a yandere like her?" Mercutio asked.

"Well her hair looks so soft and her cute body suits her so well," Romeo said. [ _Since I'm going to make this up, I might as well make it funny._ ] "And when she goes into her yandere mode, it's the hottest thing in the world. Those eyes have pierced my heart and soul. I would let her flog me anytime."

His best friends' mouths dropped (while the audience burst out laughing). They stared at Romeo as if he was insane to want a yandere like Rosaline to flog him. They both shuddered at the thought.

"A-are you some kind of masochist?" Mercutio asked, almost scared to know the answer.

Romeo chuckled and dramatically looked out of the window. "Maybe."

\\\

"How did you kids even summon me?"

"We wanted to go to the dance," Jaq said.

"And why was I needed?"

"Because you're our fairy godmother."

"How am I _your_ fairy godmother?"

"Because we wanted to go to the dance."

"Jaq, you already said that," Cinderella said.

The fairy godmother was standing slightly annoyed in front of Cinderella, Jaq, and Gus. She had long, light blonde hair, and cat ears. Gus got scared at the sight of them while Jaq tried to look strong.

Cinderella stepped between Jaq and the fairy godmother. "I'm sorry for the way my friend acted," she apologized, bowing. "We just really want to go to the dance tonight."

"And what's stopping you guys?" the fairy said, looking a bit confused.

"Mother won't let us," Gus said.

"But we can sneak out," Jaq interjected.

"But we still wouldn't have our outfits," Gus pointed out.

"And that's where you come in," Jaq said, pointing at the fairy. The fairy gave the twins a glare and they quickly hid behind Cinderella.

"So," the fairy looked at Cinderella, who was more pleasant to talk to than the twins, "you just need clothes?" The three students nodded. "What's in it for me?"

Cinderella shrugged. "What do you want?"

The fairy pointed at the twins behind the tealette. "I want a day with those two." Her eyes turned to those of a cat.

Jaq and Gus immediately grabbed Cinderella and pulled her back.

"You can't let her take us! She's going to kill us!" Jaq said, shaking one of Cinderella's arms.

"Yeah, we're too young to die!" Gus added, shaking her other arm.

"I'm not going to kill you," the fairy said.

"Then she's going to eat us."

"Yeah, we don't taste good at all."

"I'm not going to eat you."

"Then she's going to torture us."

"Yeah, we have fragile bodies."

"That can be debated."

"Cinderella!" the twins wailed, tears in their eyes.

"Guys, guys, calm down!" Cinderella shouted. She put a hand on the twins' shoulders, attempting to calm them down but fear still flashed in their eyes. Cinderella looked back at the cat-eared fairy godmother. "What do you plan to do with my friends?"

"Oh, just dress them up and play with them," the fairy said innocently, looking at her nails.

Cinderella looked at her friends. "Guys, you'll be okay. Think how bad you want to go. I'll buy your favorite snacks when this is all over."

The twins reluctantly agreed and their fairy godmother pulled her magic wand from under her sleeve.

"Bippity... boppity... boo," the fairy godmother chanted. With each word, she tapped the heads of the three kids before her. One by one, glittering lights circled each person and their school uniforms magically turned into beautiful gowns and suits.

"Okay, remember you only have until midnight before you lose your fancy outfits."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"And don't forget our deal," the fairy reminded, winking at the twins who shuddered. She turned and floated away.

Jaq leaned close to Gus. "Why does our fairy godmother have cat ears?"

"I... don't... know..." Gus said slowly. "And why does she want to spend a day with us?"

"I... don't... know..." Jaq said slowly, putting her hand to the top of her head. "Hey, wait! Where's my hat?" She looked at her brother. "Where's your hat?!"

The blonde boy's hands went up to his head. "You're right! Where is my hat?!"

The twins looked at each other and began panicking. They ran around Cinderella, screaming and flailing their arms in the air.

"My hat!"

"It's gone!"

"Your hat!"

"It's gone!"

"Guys, stop!" Cinderella swiftly reached out and grabbed the running and screaming blonde's arms. She pulled them so they were in front of her. "Your hats didn't disappear. They also went through a transformation."

Cinderella pointed to the bow on Jaq's waist and the green tie around Gus' neck. At the sight of the new piece of clothing, the twins perked up immediately. Jaq took off the bow and hugged it and her brother did the same with his tie.

"Come on, guys," Cinderella sighed, pulling the two with her. "Let's hurry to the dance and have fun!"

\\\

[ _Damn!_ _How can they afford all of this? I'm in a full suit and tie and everything._ ]

Romeo and his date, Rosaline, linked arms and walked towards a pair of empty seats. The girl had a stuffed bunny in her other arm.

"So how are you liking the dance so far, Rosaline?" Romeo asked.

"It's so lively and fun," Rosaline exclaimed in excitement. "And the lights are so pretty."

"Uh yeah," Romeo agreed. [ _Pretty my ass. It looks like a damn strip club up in there. I'm going to get a fucking seizure!_ ]

"Let's go dance, Romeo," Rosaline said, not waiting for his answer and pulling onto the dance floor.

After a couple minutes of dancing, Romeo offered to get them drinks while Rosaline continued dancing with her friends. When Romeo arrived at the punch bowl, he poured some of the red liquid into one cup. As he was about to grab a second cup, someone from behind bumped into him, causing him to drop his full cup of punch into the punch bowl.

[ _Uhhh... oops._ ]

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

[ _I was standing still..._ ]

Romeo turned around and saw a blonde girl looking up angrily at him. As soon as their eyes connected, the music suddenly got slow and all lovey-dovey.

Anger left the tealette's face and was replaced by bashfulness, which Romeo found extremely cute.

[ _Wow this is really cliché but she really is a good actor, changing moods so quickly._ ]

"Uhh, I'm sorry," Romeo said, waiting for a name.

"C-Cinderella," the girl introduced. "And it was my fault. I bumped into you." She put her head down in shame.

Romeo took her chin in his fingers and lifted her head so they were making eye contact again. "Hey it's okay. No harm was done. And my name is Romeo. Nice to meet you, Cinderella."

"Nice to meet you too," Cinderella said shyly.

"No harm done?!"

Romeo and Cinderella turned towards an angry blonde girl with a red bow accompanied by a blonde boy with a green tie.

[ _Hey, it's those twins._ ]

The girl pulled Cinderella away from Romeo. "Just look at your dress, Cinderella. It's a mess!"

Everyone looked down at her dress and saw a large red stain which must've happened when she bumped into Romeo.

"It's not that bad, Jaq," Cinderella shrugged.

"Of course it is. Just look at it. Come on, Cinderella. Let's get you cleaned up," Jaq complained as she pulled the tealette away.

Romeo quickly grabbed the tealette's other arm. "Wait!"

Everyone stared at him, waiting for him to finish. Romeo realized he had grabbed her arm unconsciously and had to think of an excuse.

"L-Let me do it," Romeo said, feeling a bit embarrassed. "I mean it was my fault after all."

Jaq eyed him critically before finally letting go. "Fine, but make sure you don't do anything weird," she warned and Romeo nodded. Jaq then grabbed the boy's arm. "Come on, Gus. Let's dance."

Romeo and Cinderella sat at an empty table. Romeo gave Cinderella some wet towels and the girl patted the stain on her dress. They talked and realized that they had nothing in common but that didn't lessen their infatuation with each other.

"I think I'm going to need to go to the bathroom to get the rest of this off," Cinderella said, getting up and leaving.

Romeo watched her go until she was out of sight. Suddenly the music went dark and he felt a chill go down his back.

[ _Don't look back. Don't look back. Don't look back. Dammit I'm going to have to look back._ ]

Romeo looked back and what he saw wanted him to bring out his inner girl and scream. Standing before him was his date who he completely forgot about. Her dead eyes looked down at Romeo while she was strangling her stuffed bunny with one hand.

"Who was that, Romeo?" Rosaline asked with a smile and gritted teeth. She sounded like she was about to kill somebody (even the audience could hear the murder in her voice). As for Romeo, who was sitting right in front of her, he could feel it.

[ _Damn, I was not prepared for this much yandere-ness._ ]

"I-uhh... t-that was-um, just some girl I-"

"And why were you with this girl and not me?" Romeo could see a vein popping out of Rosaline's forehead. Her knuckles were turning white from strangling the bunny. Romeo gulped.

It took a lot out of Romeo to not to scream and faint from fear. "I-I made a s-stain on her dress and I was helping h-her get it out. I s-swear nothing else happened."

Suddenly the dark light was replaced by a bright light and the tension in the air vanished. "Oh why didn't you say so sooner, silly," Rosaline laughed, her deadly aura turning innocent and cute.

[ _Flowers. I see flowers. How am I seeing flowers around her face? She literally looked like she was going to kill me a second ago._ ]

"Come on! Let's dance!" She dragged the still scared and newly confused Romeo onto the dance floor.

\\\

"Hey! Watch where you're going! This suit is silk!" Mercutio turned around and faced a small girl with a red bow.

"I didn't do anything!" Jaq shot back. "You're the one who ran to me. You almost made my hat fall!"

Mercutio snatched the hat and held it above Jaq's head, who was jumping to grab it. He snickered when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Give the girl back her hat, Mercutio," said Benvolio with a disapproving look.

Mercutio squinted down at Jaq. "You're a girl?! But you're flat!"

Jaq stopped jumping and looked down, hands into fists. Benvolio facepalmed and Gus, who was standing behind his sister, covered his eyes in fear, peeking slightly.

Jaq's foot shot up between Mercutio's legs. "Shut up, you idiot!" she screamed as Mercutio fell in pain. "Are you a boy?!" Jaq challenged. "'Cause it felt like there was nothing down there!"

Gus laughed quietly while Benvolio knelt down next to his purple-haired friend. "Are you okay, Mercutio?"

"You're gonna pay for this," Mercutio said as he got up to his feet. He threw a punch at Jaq.

"Wait! Stop, Mercutio!" Romeo shouted but it was too late. Though Mercutio missed his hit, Jaq grabbed his arm and flipped the poor guy over. Mercutio's back landed on the ground with a loud thud and another painful groan.

Romeo went up to Jaq and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, hey, calm do-ahhh!"

Jaq grabbed Romeo's arm and flipped him over. Romeo landed beside Mercutio and both groaned in pain.

"I. Am. A. _Girl_." Jaq said slowly, each word escaping her mouth like venom. Romeo looked up and the blonde girl was giving him and Mercutio the death glare.

[ _Damn. These drama girls are scary as fuck!_ ]

"Hey! What do you think you're doing to my date?!"

Romeo's eyes widened as he recognized the voice. He rolled over and saw Rosaline walking towards the blonde.

"Wait, Rosaline! Be careful!" Romeo warned but Rosaline took it the wrong way. She switched into her yandere mode.

"What do you mean, Romeo?" Rosaline asked, giving Romeo a look that made him want to sink deeper into the ground. Then she moved her eyes to the blonde and they began to glare each other down. Between the jealous yandere and the flat-chested blonde, the air around them screamed death. "Are you in love with this girl?"

"Wha-what?!"

"Jaq, Romeo, what's going on?"

It was Cinderella. A look of confusion washed over her face as she saw two guys laying on the ground, two girls having a staring contest, and two other guys cowering in fear in the back (Benvolio and Gus). She began walking towards the scene which was screaming death but she was not getting the message.

"Wait, Cinderella! Don't get any closer," Romeo warned, holding his hand out.

Rosaline darted her eyes towards the incoming tealette. She then saw Romeo's arm reaching out for said girl. "You're in love with that girl too?!"

Cinderella stopped and blushed slightly. Romeo saw this and blushed himself. Rosaline saw both of this and gritted her teeth in anger.

"You are in love with her! And you're in love with this flatty!" Jaq stiffen but Cinderella hugged her which calmed the blonde down considerably. "You know what? We're done! You can be in love with these two girls. I want nothing to do with you ever again!"

"What...?" Romeo said in bewilderment.

And with that, Rosaline stomped off along with her yandere aura. Jaq calmed down with Cinderella and Gus by her side. The tension in air lightened up immensely.

[ _Man, what the fuck just happened?_ ]

Romeo and Mercutio stood up, holding onto each other for support. Benvolio helped them and Gus went to Jaq and Cinderella's side. Jaq turned around and bowed to Romeo.

"I'm sorry, Romeo! I didn't mean to flip you!" Jaq apologized. "I was angry because of this purple-haired idiot whom I wish I could flip again." Jaq and Mercutio shot quick eye daggers at each other.

Cinderella put a hand on Jaq's shoulder. "We don't need to start another commotion, Jaq." The blonde girl scoffed and crossed her arms.

 _DING DONG_

Jaq, Gus, and Cinderella's eyes went wide while Romeo looked around, wondering where the noise had come from.

"What was that?" Romeo asked.

"It was the clock," Benvolio answered. "It must be midnight now."

[ _Midnight?! How long are these school dances?_ ]

The three boys turned around and Cinderella and her servants disappeared.

"Ehhhh?!"

\\\

"Hurry up, Cinderella!"

"We need to get you back home!"

"I know, I know!"

Cinderella, Jaq, and Gus rushed to their house. Light glowed around them as they ran in the night. By the time they had reached the house, their outfits from the dance were dramatically downgraded.

They were barefooted and their hair were a mess. Cinderella was in a small dress while Jaq and Gus were in shorts and t-shirts. All of their flair and fanciness from earlier that night were gone.

"Let's hurry before Mother finds."

Quietly and sneakily, the three kids went in from the back of the orphanage.

\\\

[ _Orphanage. She lives in an orphanage. How the heck did I miss that yesterday?!_ ]

Romeo looked behind him and saw a path of flowers leading to where he was now.

[ _Flowers? Hehe, so cliché._ ]

After Cinderella and her friends had disappeared, Mercutio and Benvolio had urged Romeo to go after the girl he had fallen in love with. How they knew he had fell in love with the girl? Apparently Romeo was gawking at her everytime she's in sight.

[ _I don't gawk at her. Teal hair in bright light tends to catch my attention._ ]

Romeo went up to the door of the orphanage and knocked. No answer.

[ _Well, duh. It was midnight. Might as well look for that balcony._ ]

Romeo walked around the building until he came across a balcony on the second floor. There was a light coming from inside the room. Romeo looked at the ground and saw some convenient pebbles. He picked some up and began throwing them at the window.

"Cinderella," Romeo whispered. "Cinderella? Are you in there?"

Suddenly the window opened, revealing a confused Cinderella. Unfortunately Romeo had already thrown the pebble and it hit the unsuspecting girl in the eye.

[ _Pfftf! That was too great! I can't believe that just happened! Shit, keep a straight face. Keep a straight face._ ]

"Ouch! Who the heck threw that?!" Cinderella exclaimed, clutching her eye.

Romeo coughed. "Karma," he coughed again, covering up the word.

"Is that you, Romeo? What you just say?" she yelled, glaring at the boy who came out of the dark.

"'Tis I, my sweet," Romeo announced, spreading out his arms. "I followed the path of fate and it has lead me to you."

Cinderella turned her head and saw the trail of flowers. She rubbed her temples and sighed.

"Come down here and let's talk, my darling," Romeo said.

"I can't," Cinderella said. "Mother locked me in."

"Then... jump."

"What?! Are you crazy? I'll die!"

Romeo held out his arms in front of him. "No you won't. I won't let you. Jump into my arms. I'll catch you." Romeo gave the tealette a reassuring smile.

"I-I can't do that," Cinderella said, gripping tightly onto the rail of the balcony.

"Come on, Cinderella," Romeo urged softly. "Trust me."

Cinderella looked into Romeo's eyes and took a deep breath. She loosened her grip and jumped over the railing. Romeo caught the falling girl in his arms, bridal-style.

"See? I told you," Romeo chuckled. "I'm stronger than you think."

"Yet you got flipped by a girl," Cinderella smirked.

"That took me by surprise!" Romeo defended. "Who knew a small girl like herself had such strength?"

"I think the lesson learned was not to make fun of her chest," Cinderella laughed and Romeo joined in. The girl then awkwardly looked at the ground. "Hey, Romeo? When are you going to put me down?"

"Did you want to get down?"

"Yes."

"But doesn't it feel good being lifted up like this?"

"I guess so."

"And being spun like this?"

"Ye-Wait, what?"

Romeo began to spin around while Cinderella wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She closed her eyes to keep herself from getting dizzy while Romeo stared at her cute reaction.

Romeo soon got dizzy so he stopped spinning. But gaining his balance back was a lot harder while holding a person. He tripped over his own feet and the two began to fall backwards.

[ _Shiiit!_ ]

Upon hitting the ground, Romeo was unfortunate enough to have some pebbles waiting to make contact with his back.

[ _Shit! These pebbles were bigger than I thought! And pointier!_ ]

"You big idiot!" Cinderella said, removing herself from his chest and sitting on top of his stomach.

Romeo laughed off the comment but in actuality, he laughed away the pain from his back. He propped himself up on his elbows, the pebbles falling down.

"Stop laughing! You almost got us killed," Cinderella exaggerated.

"If anything, it would be me," Romeo said, trying to rub the rocks off of his back. "You at least had a cushion to fall on."

Cinderella sighed. "Fine. So what were you here for besides making me almost die twice." She emphasized 'twice' by holding up two fingers.

"Well to be honest, I fell in love with you at first sight," Romeo confessed. "And I wasn't sure if you liked me back so I came here and tried to get you to like me by making you _fall_ for me... twice, for extra measure."

[ _Thank you, audience, for appreciating my funny skills._ ]

"So... did it work?"

Cinderella stared at Romeo for a second before turning her head away and crossing her arms. "O-Of course not!" she scoffed.

[ _Oh, it looks like we got a tsundere here too._ ]

"Wait...," Romeo eyed Cinderella, "what happened to your pretty dress? Wait...," Romeo looked at the building, "why are you at the orphanage? Do you live here?"

Cinderella bowed her head and gripped onto Romeo's jacket. "The d-dress wasn't mine, it wasn't real. And y-yes I live here... for as long as I've known." She began crying and it panicked Romeo.

"I... I'm sorry I didn't know."

[ _So there's no evil mother and stepsisters, just an orphanage. I guess it's less tragic. Fuck, is she really crying?!_ ]

"It's fine. No one knows except for Jaq and Gus, only because they live here with me," Cinderella said, wiping her tears. "I bet your feeling for me have changed. I don't blame you. I wouldn't like-"

Romeo hugged Cinderella, silencing the rambling girl. In this position, Romeo was sitting up with Cinderella in his lap.

"My feelings for you haven't changed at all," Romeo reassured, cupping her cheek. "I fell in love with you, not based on where you live but based on the girl I see before my eyes at this very moment. And I can say that my feelings for her are stronger than ever." Romeo leaned in and kissed the girl's forehead. "And something as trivial as your clothes or your home wont change that."

[ _Wow, this is getting really deep and kind of awkward. But Miku seems to be doing fine. Well she is an actor. They all probably turn into a different person when they get on stage. But I'm no actor. I'm getting flustered saying all this embarrassing stuff even though it's just pretend. Though her blushing face is really cute._ ]

"...st be fate... Hey? Are you listening?"

"Uh, I-I'm sorry. What?"

[ _Shit, I was thinking too long and I think I missed something important. Judging from the angry look on her face, it probably was important._ ]

"You idiot!" Cinderella shouted, surprising Romeo with sudden change of mood. Her face turned red in anger and she mumbled something.

"Uhh, what was that?" Romeo turned his head so his ear was towards Cinderella.

The tealette mumbled something again and not any louder, in Romeo's opinion.

"C-Come again," Romeo urged, moving closer to Cinderella so much that his ear was touching her lips.

Cinderella jerked off in surprise and disgust. "What the heck is wrong with you?! Y-You pig!"

[ _Pig? Really? Pig?_ ]

Romeo turned to face Cinderella only to see her forehead coming at him with inhuman speed.

"Ssshhhhh-oww!" Romeo wailed, holding his red forehead.

[ _Shit! What the fuck?! Did she just headbutt me?! Why? Crap, I'm getting dizzy now._ ]

Romeo looked forward and only saw a blur of teal, actually three blurs of teal. "W-What w-was tha-!"

Cinderella grabbed his collar and smashed her lips onto his, pushing him to the ground.

[ _What?! Why is she kissin-Shut up, audience! I can't think with all your noise! Well I can't even think when she's kissing me. Why?! Who confessed? Oh, it was me. But she didn't confess... wait, maybe she did and I wasn't listening. But that doesn't mean she can call me a pig and headbutt me. Feelings were hurt and blood might've been shed._ ]

Cinderella broke the kiss and the two panted, trying to catch their breath. The tealette laid her forehead onto Romeo's chest.

"I l-like you too!" Cinderella confessed suddenly.

Romeo sighed and smiled softly. He took one of Cinderella's hands into his and wrapped his other hand around the girl.

"I like you too."

Surprising the boy in pain, Cinderella propped herself up and looked at him with stern eyes. "I liked you first."

[ _Does she really want to make this into a contest?_ ]

Romeo shook his head, smiling. "Nope, I liked you first."

"No, I liked you first."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

Cinderella let go of Romeo's hand and propped her elbows on top on Romeo's chest. Romeo immediately stiffened and gripped the ground in pain.

[ _Elbows! Elbows! Elbows!_ ]

"I. Liked. You. First," Cinderella said slowly.

"Okay, okay, okay, you liked me first. I give, I give!" Romeo said, gasping for air.

Cinderella sat up, smirking at the boy beneath her. Romeo rubbed the spots where her elbows were digging in. With one look into her eyes, he knew Cinderella elbowed him on purpose.

[ _Damn, I think I'm going to be scarred by her elbows for life._ ]

\\\

"I won't allow it!"

"But Mother-"

"No buts!"

"Please just-"

"Silence!"

"Why not?"

"Because I said so!"

Cinderella and the green-haired woman from the orphanage continued to bicker. They began arguing ever since Cinderella had told the woman that she was in love with and dating Romeo which was for about twenty minutes.

[ _That girl looks familiar but I can't put my finger on it._ ]

Romeo just stood awkwardly to the side along with Jaq, Gus, Mercutio, and Benvolio. Romeo and Cinderella had told their friends at the same time and they all came along with Cinderella to tell her mother, who wasn't her actual mother but the person in charge of the orphanage.

"Wow, this is awkward," Mercutio whispered to Romeo.

"I know right," Romeo whispered back. "Should I help or something?"

"Yeah, you should jump and prove your love for Cinderella," Benvolio offered.

"That's embarrassing," Romeo blushed and turned to Jaq and Gus. "Is your mother always like this?"

"No, just when we start to date," Jaq answered.

"And Cinderella is the oldest of all us," Gus added. "Mother thinks she should be an example for the younger kids and not date. Especially not you."

Romeo raised a brow. "What's wrong with dating me?"

"What's wrong with dating _you_?" the mother repeated, facing Romeo with an angry look.

"Mother, please!" Cinderella called but her mother was already standing in front of Romeo. Their friends had taken it upon themselves to back away from Romeo and the green-haired woman.

"Silence, child!" the mother shouted, putting her hand up at Cinderella and then pointing accusingly at Romeo. "Not only have you two only known each other for not even a day but she had to choose you of all people."

Romeo scoffed at the offense. "What is wrong with dating me?" he repeated, still as confused as the first time.

"You know why."

[ _No... no I don't. That is why I'm asking._ ]

"I don't want my daughter hanging out with the likes of _you_ and your _family_ of criminals," the mother spatted.

[ _Okay, she really hates me and I have no idea why. I was not informed about my background. And what criminals? What has my fake family been up to?_ ]

Romeo shook his head. "Okay, hold on a moment," he interjected, putting up a hand. "I understand my family has been up to no good but I am not a part of that. I am my own person. And it goes the same for Cinderella. It's time for her to make her own decisions."

"No, she's still too young for that."

"You can't keep babying her forever."

"Watch me."

"I won't let you."

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"Whatever needs to be done."

"Then fight me."

"What?!" [ _What?!_ ]

"You heard me. I'm going to test you."

"I'm not going to fight you and what does that even prove?"

"It's going prove everything."

[ _That made absolutely no sense._ ]

"Now raise your arms and let's do this," the mother commanded. She pointed a rapier at Romeo.

[ _How did she get that?!_ ]

Romeo looked down at his own hand.

[ _How did I get this?!_ ]

Romeo was suddenly holding a rapier of his own. The green-haired woman got into a fencing stance and her eyes locked onto Romeo. Romeo gulped but also got into the same stance.

"En garde!"

[ _She's starting to look more familiar but I still don't know. Oh crap, she's coming at me. Parry. Parry. Okay, I got this, just got to keep on the defense. Parry, parry, parryparryparryparryshitshitshitshitshit! And there goes my weapon... oh and she caught it... and now they are both at my neck... I remember! She's the captain of the fencing club! Fuck... she's the captain of the fencing club..._ ]

"You lose," the mother said with a smirk. "But you did well." She lower the blades and held out her hand.

Thinking this was all over and she had accepted him, Romeo took the outstretched hand. But how wrong he was. He didn't know how she did it but the mother flipped Romeo over with a sharp twist of the arm.

The next thing Romeo knew was that he was on his back, staring at the ceiling. Once the pain registered in his brain, he groaned in pain.

[ _What the heck?! How did she even do that? Now I know where Jaq learned to flip over people. Damn, my back._ ]

Pissed off, Romeo swiftly swiped his leg underneath the mother. With both feet knocked from under her, the green-haired woman fell on her back. Romeo jumped up and grabbed the rapiers that had fallen from her hands. He sat on her stomach and crossed the swords, holding them against the mother's neck.

"The tables have turned," Romeo smirked, leaning close to the mother's face.

The woman gritted her teeth but before she could say anything, Romeo was tackled off of her, knocking the blades out of his hands.

"Stop, Romeo!" Cinderella yelled, laying on top on the boy, arms wrap around his stomach.

"C-Cinderella?"

"Don't kill her!"

"K-Kill her?! I wasn't going to kill her. I just wanted to get back at her."

"You didn't have to go that far!"

Jaq and Gus went to their mother's side and helped her up. The mother stood leaning forward, hand on her back.

"How dare he knock me to the ground," the mother complained, glaring at the boy. "Now my back is all messed up."

Romeo stood up and eyed the woman suspiciously. [ _Oh now you're going to act all old. Uh huh, I see how it is._ ]

"Cinderella, get off of him this instant!" her mother commanded.

Romeo realized that Cinderella was still hugging him even though he had already stood up.

"No! I still love him!"

"But he hurt me!"

"You started it!"

"Don't you dare talk back to me!"

[ _Oh fun fact, when parents say "don't talk back," they have realized that they were wrong but don't want to admit it._ ]

"This is my decision and I'll stay with Romeo!"

Cinderella looked up and wrapped her arms around Romeo's neck. Romeo looked down and saw the concentrated look in her eyes. She was staring at his lips.

"Wait, wait, what are you-!"

The tealette kissed him again.

[ _Again?! I don't remember this second kiss yesterday. What is this girl doing?!_ ]

Mercutio whistled. Benvolio clapped. Jaq and Gus cheered. The mother's back magically got better and she grabbed a rapier from the ground and ran towards the couple. Romeo saw this but the other rapier was on the ground and the mother was coming dangerously close. He released from the kiss and caught the incoming blade with both hands. Cinderella buried her face in Romeo's chest.

"How dare you kiss her right in front of me!" the mother shouted angrily, trying to force the blade down further but Romeo's hands held it tightly.

"She kissed me first!" Romeo argued.

"But you kissed back!"

"What was I supposed to do?! Nothing?!"

"Yes, exactly!"

"Cinderella, help me out here!" Romeo called, looking down at the tealette whose face was still buried in his chest. "What are you doing?"

"I'm embarrassed," Cinderella muttered.

"Why?"

"'Cause... I kissed you in front of so many people."

[ _I think that is the least of your problems, Miku._ ]

Romeo sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, don't you roll your eyes at my daughter!"

Cinderella's mother let the rapier fall and grabbed both sides of Romeo's head. She then smashed their foreheads together.

[ _Oh my fucking god. What the hell?! Now I know where Cinderella learned to headbutt but that was fucking uncalled for!_ ]

As Romeo collapsed on the ground in pain again, the mother pulled Cinderella off of the boy.

"No, Mother, let me go!" Cinderella shouted, trying to get to Romeo's side but her mother held her back.

Her mother looked at Romeo's friends. "You two!" Mercutio and Benvolio stood up straight. "Hold your friend up. I'm about to finish this." They grabbed Romeo and held up him so he was kneeling on the ground.

"Mother.. you don't mean..."

"Jaq, Gus, come here and take your sister away."

The twins followed orders obediently and grabbed Cinderella by the arms, dragging her away from the scene.

"No! Let me go! Romeo, Romeo!"

Her mother raised the rapier above Romeo's head.

"No, Romeo!"

[ _Huh? I''m so dizzy...Who's screaming?_ ]

Dazed, Romeo looked and saw the blade come down.

\\\

"Why the fuck was I killed?" Luka screamed once the show was over.

"Because the play was taking too long!" Miki screamed back. "It's only suppose to last two hours. We were already at three hours. Half-no, more than half of what happened on that stage was not supposed to happen! Why don't you take this seriously?!" She whacked Luka upside the head with a rolled up script.

"What?!" Luka screamed, rubbing her head.

"Why can't you act like Mayu, Rin, and Miku?" Miki pointed to the girls, who were all standing suspiciously innocent to the side.

"What?!" Luka repeated. "I was trying to stay alive out there. Mayu gave me such a scary glare that I thought I would _die_ just by looking at her. Rin flipped me and some other dude, who was like _twice_ her size, over. And Miku headbutted me and almost suffocated me with her _pointy_ elbows."

"And all of that gave the audience a good laugh." Miki turned around and gave the girls two thumbs up. "Excellent job, girls."

Luka's jaw fell. "Miki!"

The red head turned her head and glared at the pinkette. "Luka!" Miki waved the script in the tall girl's face. "What is even the point of this?! You were only going along with the script less than a fifth of the time. I'm glad I made them do improv in class today. Otherwise the play would've gone down in flames." Miki threw the script in the air for emphasis, letting the stack of papers scatter and fall down slowly.

"Well, this would've never happened if you had just gotten an understudy in the beginning," Luka retorted.

"I did," Miki said.

"Where is he then?"

"He got hurt too in some freak accident," Miki said.

"If your main actor and his understudy got hurt, then I doubt it was an accident," Luka pointed out. "Oh shit, I might be next!"

"Nah, you'll not worth it."

 _Ouch,_ Luka thought.

"Besides," Miki continued, "we can't just cancel. That's why we have the Helpers Club. The show must go on!"

"Fine, I just didn't think acting here was so..." Luka paused, thinking for the right word. "Dangerous."

Miki gave Luka a stupid look and began frantically pointing at the papers on the ground. "Well, if you had been going along with the script, then everything would've been fine. Now clean this up and be ready for tomorrow's show. It's the last one."

Miki exited to meet up with the other actors. Luka was by herself with those three girls.

"Was I off the script that bad?" Luka asked.

"Yep, definitely," Rin laughed. "It still ended fine but you really made all of us do some intense improv on the spot."

"Oh, sorry," Luka apologized.

"No, it's fine, Luka," Miku reassured. "Rin needed it anyways."

"Hey!"

"So you flipping me and that guy was just improv?" Luka asked, raising a brow.

"Well I was only supposed the flip Gakupo but then you came along and I was still in the mode so I ended up flipping you as well," Rin explained, scratching her head. "No hard feelings."

"What are you? Like a freshman, sophomore?" Rin nodded at the word sophomore. "Yeah so you still have time to grow unlike this one here," Luka pointed her thumb at Miku, "it's too late for this junior."

"Shut up, you idiot!"

Rin and Luka laughed but the pinkette was cut off short when Miku jabbed her elbow into Luka's side. The pinkette dropped to her knees, crouched over in agony.

"Rin, hurry up! Mom's waiting!"

"Oh, I got to go. See you tomorrow, guys," Rin waved as she ran towards her brother.

"So, Mayu, how'd you think of Luka's performance?" Miku asked, giving Luka evil glares.

"It was good for someone with minimal acting skills," Mayu answered.

Miku smiled up at Luka. "She thought you did good too!"

"Ah, yeah," Luka said simply. It was nice until the second half but a compliment's a compliment. "Mayu? Why are you still carrying the bunny? Don't you want to put it back with the other props?"

Miku facepalmed and whispered, "Idiot."

Luka looked at her. "What?"

"Mimi is NOT a prop!"

Mayu was in her yandere mode and black aura was emitting from the girl. Familiar chills went down Luka's spine. Her voice got deeper and intimidating.

"She's actually a yandere?" Luka whispered to Miku, who was unfazed by the sudden appearance of the yandere.

"Yep, now apologize and she'll turn back to normal," Miku instructed.

Sitting on her knees, Luka bowed her head. "I'm sorry, Mayu, for calling um... Mimi a prop."

Mayu held out her stuffed bunny. "And...?"

Luka sighed but immediately dropped her head to the ground when Mayu gave her the evil eye. "I'm sorry, Mimi, for calling you a prop!"

"You're forgiven," Mayu said, her voice going back to normal.

Luka stood up and saw the dark yandere aura was completely gone. The girl smiled as if she had done nothing scary.

"Well, I have to go now so I'll see you guys tomorrow," Mayu said, leaving the two girls.

"You know, maybe there was a reason I've never been apart of the performing arts," Luka said, watching Mayu walk away merrily.

"And why's that?" Miku asked.

"'Cause you drama people are crazy! Actually it's just you drama _girls_ ," Luka corrected. "The guys are pretty cool but you girls take acting to a whole new level."

"Isn't it the same for you sports people?" Miku asked, tilting her head.

"Ah, I suppose so," Luka admitted, scratching her head. "I guess I just know how us sports people think and not how you drama people think."

"It's quite the same really," Miku said. "Both have a similar goal and everyone strives to go after it. It's just the matter of what needs to done in order to achieve said goal. Whether it be tackling a guy in the mud or crying on command. Everyone has their own goal and their own way of getting it."

Miku looked up to see Luka staring blankly at her and nodding continuously. Ticked off, the tealette elbowed the zoned out pinkette in the ribs.

"Shit! Again?!" Luka cried out, bending slightly in pain.

"Yes, again! I didn't even hit you that hard," Miku said.

"I know," Luka admitted, sitting up but still holding her sides. "But my ribs still hu-!"

Suddenly Luka's feet were knocked out from under her and she came crashing down onto the ground and the pile of papers. Falling down like that did not feel well especially after being elbowed in the stomach.

"Ha!" a green-haired girl shouted, standing over the pinkette. "That's for knocking me down during the show!" Then she ran away.

"Gumi!" Miku called, helping Luka sit up. "At least apologize!"

"Nah, it's okay, Miku," Luka reassured. "That probably had more to do with something else."

"Like what?"

"Gumi is also the captain of the fencing club," Luka informed. Miku nodded, remembering being told that. "One day, I was told to come over and help be a sparring dummy. And let's just say we had a sparring match and it didn't end as expected."

"So she hates you?"

"Yeah, I'm sure if I see her again, she'll probably start something," Luka said, standing up. She shrugged. "Oh well."

Luka began to pick up pieces of the script from the ground and Miku helped. Once they were done, Miku gave her papers to Luka. "Thanks. Oh hey, I have a question for you. Why did you kiss me again? Was that part of the script?"

Luka looked through the mess of papers in her arms. Panicked, Miku smacked the papers out of Luka's and they landed back onto the ground.

"What the heck, Miku?!" Luka asked, raising her hands. Then she tilted her head at Miku's red face. "Why... why are you blushing?"

The question only made the tealette blush harder. "N-No reason! I only kissed you again because we weren't going along with the script and the scene called for it! It was just acting! Just acting, you got it?!"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. No need to yell. People are starting to look." They were indeed getting funny looks from the cleaning crew and other actors.

Miku looked down bashfully. "S-Sorry, but it was really just acting. So don't get any weird ideas."

 _Weird ideas?_ Luka thought.

"Okay, just acting," Luka repeated. "Nothing more. I completely understand so don't worry about me getting any weird ideas." She smiled, giving two thumbs up.

"Y-Yeah... I-I got to go now. B-Bye."

 _Why did she look so sad? I thought she wanted me to say that. Arrgghh, why are girls so complicated?_

\\\

The next morning, Luki had to grab the pots and pans again to get his sister out of bed. Luka said her ribs and stomach were still in pain from last night. When Luki asked why, Luka just screamed, "Elbows!" Luki thought she was just making up an excuse and bang the pots and pans louder until his sister reluctantly got out of bed. And eventually the twins were out of the house and walking to school.

As they walked towards the school entrance, Miku popped out of nowhere next to Luka.

"Hey guys!"

"Fuck!" Luka screamed. She jumped to the other side of Luki and pointed at Miku. "Elbows! Pointy elbows! Keep those things away from me!"

"Elbows?" Luki repeated, looking at the tealette.

"Oh shut up, Luka," Miku exclaimed. "I'm going to poke you anymore. And they're not that pointy."She held out an elbow and rubbed it.

Luki went and looked at said elbows close up. "Wow, these _are_ abnormally pointy. You must have some sharp-elbowed ancestors."

Luka covered her mouth. "Pfft!"

"Shut up, Luka!" Miku shouted, as she began to chase after the pinkette with her elbows in front of her.

"You fucking liar!" Luka screamed as she ran around Luki. "You said you weren't going to poke me anymore!"

Luki sighed as the two girls ran around him. He began walking towards the school but slowly so he wouldn't get hit with those elbows by mistake.

Miku was tired of running around but she really wanted to hit the pinkette. She stopped in her tracks and quickly turned around. "Gotcha!" Miku hit Luka's stomach straight on with her elbows.

"Urrghhh!"

It surprised and hurt Luka so much that she was knocked back a couple of feet. It was Luki's turn suppress his laughter.

Miku laughed triumphantly. "Ha! Serves you right!" She grabbed Luki's arm. "I'll be taking your brother. Don't be late to class!"

Not even walking two steps, a mob of students screamed in the distance.

"Oh my god! Is that Miku?

"And Luki?"

Suddenly the mob surrounded the two surprised students.

"It's Romeo and Cinderella!"

"You guys did great!"

"You were so funny, Romeo!"

"You didn't deserve to die!"

"Miku, you were so tsun tsun!"

"What?!"That was Miku.

"You two make such a cute couple!"

"I ship you guys so hard!"

"You guys will make beautiful babies!"

Luka stood up, still laughing at that tsun tsun comment. Luka was kind of glad she wasn't in the middle of all of that. But it seemed Miku was taking the attention well. Luki, on the other hand, looked confused then he became panicked and uncomfortable. He looked to his sister for help.

"Just play along," Luka shouted over the girls.

Then Luka lost sight of the two as more fans appeared. Luka was about to turn around and head to class when...

"Luka!"

The pinkette froze and turned around slowly. "Ah, hello Lily."

The blonde stood with her hands on her hips. "We lost last night! For the first time!" Lily was one of the older members of the basketball team.

"I'm sorry?"

"You better be," Lily said angrily. "We had three people out sick. You promised you'd help us. We were counting on you."

"It wasn't like I didn't want to go. I was forced to do something else."

"To be in that play. I know that's not your thing. What was in it for you?" Lily asked, eyeing the pinkette.

Luka's eye twitched and Lily smirked, knowing she had hit the bulls eye. "In exchange for helping with the play, Miki was going to help me pass English," Luka confessed, feeling a bit ashamed.

"Ohhh," Lily nodded, understanding the situation a bit more. "In that case, I guess it's fine but a heads up would've been nice."

"I'm sorry," Luka apologized.

"But hey, before missing the basketball game, didn't you have a track meet after school?"

"Oh shit."

As if on cue, three shot put balls came falling out of the air towards Luka.

"Ooof!"

One of the balls barely missed her head but the next two of the balls hit Luka straight in the stomach.

 _Damn, my stomach was still in pain from the elbows!_ The pinkette fell on the ground in fetal position, holding her stomach for the second time today. Then three girls came running out.

"Damn, Haku! Why'd you miss?" a short blonde with a side ponytail chided.

"'Cause I didn't want to hit her, Neru," the tall white-haired girl defended.

"But we lost because she didn't show up," a short girl with red twintails blamed.

"Whoa, Teto, Luka did have a reason," Lily said, defending her pink-haired friend who was still rolling on the ground.

"Yeah because being in a play is more important than track," Teto said, rolling her eyes.

"No, being in the play is stupid and I think we can all agree on that," Lily nodded along with the three other girls. "But repeating your senior year sucks."

The three girls blinked in surprise before looking down at Luka who was somewhat recovering.

"You're failing, Luka?" Teto asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry we threw those balls at you," Haku apologized.

"Is that why you never joined the track team or any sports team?" Neru asked.

Luka sat up. "Yeah," she said sheepishly, scratching her head.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Haku asked.

"'Cause it was embarrassing," Luka admitted.

"You not walking across that stage would've been more embarrassing," Teto said.

"Well it's okay," Haku said, helping Luka up. "One loss isn't going to scar us for life. I'm glad we didn't hurt you too badly."

Neru laughed. "Yeah, luckily we used the female shot put balls, which are just 9 pounds, and not the male set, which are 16 pounds."

"Oh god, I would've died," Luka chuckled.

"At least tonight is the last night of the play," Lily reminded. "Did you have any games or meets planned?"

"I don't think so."

 _RING RING_

"Oh it's the first bell," Lily said coolly.

Neru, Haku, and Teto picked up the shot put balls and began running towards the school building.

"Make sure you don't fail!"

"Good luck!"

"You got this!"

And they were gone. Luka bent down to pick up her backpack and she noticed Lily not moving at all.

"What are you doing, Lily? Planning to skip?"

"I was but then all this talk of not failing made me want to not fail... just a bit." Lily wrapped her arm around Luka's shoulders and began walking inside. "But how was the play last night? I heard you two kissed. Twice"

"Yeah but we only kissed once the first night," Luka said.

"Do you like her?"

"Hmm, I always thought she looked cute but I don't think my feelings go that far."

"Really? You don't feel anything when you two kiss?"

"Not really," Luka shrugged. "I mean, it's all fake anyway. It's just for the show. Miku even said so. Besides she likes Kaito."

"Kaito? That blue boy with the scarf? There's nothing appealing about him."

"Well, Miku sees something," Luka shrugged.

"Whatever. Her loss," Lily said, nudging the pinkette.

\\\

 _First period. English. Why did I have to get the hardest subject ever to start off my day? I don't even know what book we're reading. I wonder if it's Romeo and Juliet. Did that book have a yandere in it?_

"Okay," the English teacher began, getting everyone's attention. "Throughout today's lesson on William Shakespeare and one of his works, _Hamlet_ , my TA (teacher's assistant) will meet with each of you, regarding your recent test." Miki at the back of the room waved at the class.

Waiting for her name to be called, Luka tried to pay somewhat more attention to the lesson. Shakespeare is known to be a romantic but apparently in _Hamlet_ , almost everyone dies. People back then must've had a different definition of romantic.

Finally Miki called Luka and the pinkette went to the back of the room.

"I failed, didn't I?"

"Yep," Miki nodded. "But if you do corrections, then I'll add a couple of points since you helped last night."

Luka didn't even know what the test was on. How was she going to do corrections? She took her test in her hands. The papers were covered in red ink and it made Luka cringed at the sight.

"You're not failing as bad as you think," Miki continued. "If you get decent grades on the rest of the tests, you can easily pass this test."

"Decent grades? Like how decent?"

"Like A's and B's."

"Getting a C is a lot for me."

"Then you better get a tutor."

Luka's mind went to Miku. _Maybe she'll help me. But getting an underclassman to help me is so-No! Luka, you need think about the big picture. Without her, you'll fail then you'll be in the same year as her... That's not so bad-No! Luka, focus!_

"Okay, I'll get a tutor."

"Good," Miki smiled. "Oh and I have to tell you something."

\\\

When the lunch rang, Miku headed straight for Luka's clubroom. Unfortunately, someone beat her there. And by someone, she means a lot of someones.

The door was already open and inside the room were a group of kids, holding different sports equipment. They were all yelling and trying to grab ahold of the sleeping bag. Sometimes the bag would gain some air from being thrown around from person to person. A pink head was sticking out from one end.

"Guys, guys, guys!" Luka shouted. "Please calm down!"

"You promised to help the football team yesterday!"

"Well she promised to help the lacrosse team two days ago!"

"She promised to help the archery club today!"

"But he promised to help the chess club today!"

"You have the wrong person, dude! Go find Luki!"

"Oh."

"Luka! Whats going on?!" Miku shouted between the argument for the pinkette.

"Miku?!" Luka managed to see the tealette in the door after being thrown in the air. "Miku... help... me... please!"

"But how?!" How was she going to go up against all these athletes. Suddenly she felt a dominant presence behind her.

"Everyone, HALT!"

Everyone in the room froze, even Miku who wasn't even doing anything. Unfortunately when everybody froze, Luka was still in midair.

"Dammit, Luki!" Luka shouted as she fell five feet. "You have horrible fucking timing!"

"I know who all of you are and I know all of your teachers," Luki threatened, ignoring his sister's pain. "My sister will get back to all of you later but today she will have to cancel all of her athletic plans. Now please leave before you all start mysteriously failing your classes."

The athletes hurriedly exited the clubroom leaving the twins and the tealette alone. Luki made his way to his desk while Luka sat up, the bag falling down to her waist. She turned and saw Miku still standing by the door.

"Hey, Miku! What's up?"

"I... I wanted to ask if you wanted to practice again," Miku asked.

Luka blinked for a moment before smiling. "Sure! I also wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Can you tutor me in English?"

Miku tilted her head. "Me? Are you sure? What about Luki?" She pointed to the pink boy who was busy grading papers.

"He's always busy with something and we would probably end up fighting."

"But I'm just junior."

"...taking AP English. You most likely already know a lot more than me."

Miku chuckled. "Okay, I'll tutor you."

\\\

Luka and Miku spent the rest of the lunch period working on Luka's late assignments for English. Luka had went to get the assignments from her teacher who was speechless to hear Luka ask for something like that. Miku was very surprised to how big the stack was.

"Jeez, Luka. Are you even in class?" Miku took a few sheets of paper and saw it was assigned back on the first week of the semester.

"Well, I don't really have a chance since Luki keeps dragging me to school," Luka sighed. "But I do skip every now and then."

"You have really bad habits. Cussing and skipping. You're going to become a delinquent."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Luka smirked. "How are you going to guide little 'ol me to the good side?"

"One paper at a time," Miku declared, holding up the first assignment.

"Noooo," Luka wailed as she realized she was going to have to do actual work.

\\\

Then after school, the two began rehearsing the script. Ten minutes into the practice, Miku felt something off about Luka.

"Are you okay?" Miku asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah," Luka smiled but Miku thought it seemed forced. "I'm fine. Just scared about tonight."

"Scared?"

Luka shrugged then laughed lightly. "I... I just have to follow the script this time. Don't really want to get all beat up again."

"Just know the script and all that shouldn't happen," Miku winked, waving the script.

"Okay," Luka laughed with another forced smiled.

 _I wonder what's she hiding,_ Miku thought. _Why won't she talk to me? We have only known each other for two days. So of course she wouldn't confide in me on a secret._

The fact saddened Miku. After today, they would go back to their regular lives. But she was still going to tutor Luka so at least they would continue to interact and talk. But Miku wanted to talk about something other than vocabulary and themes of famous works.

The two girls continued practicing and Luka seemed like how she always is, lazy but comedic and always cussing. Soon Miku forgot about Luka's secretiveness. Though Luka did seem to try harder than yesterday. Maybe she really didn't want a repeat of last night.

A couple of hours later, Rin and Len showed up.

"Hey, Miku! Luka!" the twins called.

"Oh hey, guys," Miku said, waving at the running twins.

"What's up?" Luka asked.

"Miku, the boss wants to talk to you," Rin said.

"Miki? About what?"

"There are some changes for tonight's show," Len explained.

"Okay then," Miku said as she began to walk back with the twins. But she stopped short when Luka wasn't following them. "Aren't you coming along, Luka?"

"Oh, umm, no. Miki just wants to talk with you. So I'll just stay behind and catch up with you later," Luka said, not looking at the tealette.

"Yeah, okay," Miku said, sounding a bit upset. Luka was acting weird again. But there was nothing she could do at the moment. "Then I'll see you later."

\\\

"So what did you want to talk about, Miki?"

"Did Luka tell you?"

"What? No, she didn't tell me anything." _Was this why Luka wasn't acting herself today?_

"Weird, I thought for sure she was going to be the one to tell you," Miki said, shrugging. "Oh well, it doesn't matter now anyways."

"What is it, Miki?" Miku asked, feeling a bit anxious.

"Hold on, we need to bring in another person."

 _Luka,_ Miku thought right away.

"Kaito, come in!" Miki called. Miku felt disappointed.

The blue-haired boy entered. "Hey, Miku," he waved.

"Hey, Kaito," Miku greeted back, putting up a smile. She wasn't going to let her disappointment show.

"So what Luka had failed to tell you," Miki started, "was that Kaito is going to perform tonight."

"What?! H-How?!"

"His foot healed faster than expected and he's all ready to act as Romeo," Miki said happily. Miku looked at Kaito who was doing foot stretches to prove it really healed. Kaito didn't have any crutches with him. "Now the play will finally go as planned. It probably won't be as funny but definitely better."

"What about Luka?" Miku asked, still surprised by the news.

"She has already done her job as the understudy," Miki nodded. "She can now go back to her normal sports life and never has to step into the performing arts department ever again."

"U-Unless she wants to," Miku added.

"True but for what reason would she come here?"

"T-To see someone."

"Like who?"

"I-I have to go!" Miku shouted suddenly, running out of the room.

Miki and Kaito looked at each other in bewilderment. It just so happened that they had missed the darkening of red in Miku's cheeks.

\\\

"Hey, Luki."

Luka walked into the clubroom and saw her brother taking a break from grading. He was eating some canned tuna while reading a book.

"Hey, Luka," Luki greeted back. "Back so soon?"

"Yeah, Miku was called for by Miki."

"Do you know why?"

"Maybe 'cause Kaito's all healed and he's going to play tonight."

"Oh, speaking of Kaito, he dropped by a while ago."

"Why?"

"He wanted some help in physics. One topic lead to another and I learned how he _and_ his understudy had gotten hurt in the first place."

"Really? How?"

"It was during intermission on the opening night. Apparently a prop fell on top of him. Luckily he only sprained his ankle and didn't break anything."

"How did the prop fall?"

"He doesn't know. Someone might've done it on purpose or accidentally or the prop was just put away incorrectly."

"And how did the understudy get hurt?"

"Same way."

"Really? Someone must really not like them."

"Or they were just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"That's no fun. Maybe someone wanted to be the star of the play and did whatever it took to get there."

"But _you_ ended up playing as Romeo."

"Ahaha, oh yeah," Luka laughed. "Damn, this sounds like something that only happens in _fiction_."

Luki chuckled. "If only it was that easy."

\\\

It was getting late at the school but Luki was still grading. Luka's sports activities were canceled because of Luki, who said to see the play tonight instead which was in a couple of hours. Luka was debating whether or not she should go. She was already in the play one and a half times and in her opinion, it was one and a half too much.

Bored of being bored, Luka left the clubroom to go to a nearby water fountain to hydrate herself. She was the kind of person who fills up their mouth with water before swallowing it. So Luka filled her mouth with cold water so much that both of her cheeks puffed out.

Luka heard footsteps which was unusual since it was a Friday and around 5 o'clock in the evening. Luka turned to the noise and in the evening sunlight, she could see a pair of teal pigtails. Stunned on why the tealette would be running, Luka swallowed her mouthful of water.

And not a second too late.

The next thing Luka knows Miku was right in front of her with an elbow extended. Luka fell backwards, clutching her stomach.

"The hell, Miku?!" Luka screamed, writhing in pain.

"What? I didn't hit you," Miku said coolly, lowering her elbow.

Luka froze and patted her stomach, a confused look taking over her face. "Oh, you're right... Wait, what?! You mean I flinched on instinct? What the fuck?" After a moment of thinking, Luka jumped up and pointed accusingly at Miku. "I've known you for two days and looked what you've done to me! You made me feel physical pain without you actually touching me!"

Miku gave Luka a cold look, which threw off the pinkette. "Good. Then maybe you'll think twice before for what you've done or rather what you _haven't_ done."

"Wha...What?"

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't going to be in the play tonight?!" Miku suddenly shouted. Her hands were closed into fists and her bangs covered her eyes. "Why did you lie to me?!"

"I-I'm sorry, Miku," Luka apologized. She didn't think the girl would get this mad. "I'm sorry. I didn't think it would affect you this much."

"Of course you didn't! Do you ever stop to think how I'd feel?!

To be honest, Luka didn't. When Miki told her the news, Luka felt sad she wouldn't see the tealette anymore. She enjoyed the tealette's company so she thought Miku being her tutor would temporarily extend their time together. Luka just wanted to be with her.

But Luka couldn't get herself to say just that.

"Miku... I'm really sorry. I-"

Miku covered her ears and dropped to her knees. "No! You're lying! You never wanted to do this in the first place! This is all just a bother to you! _I'm_ just a bother!"

Luka quickly kneeled in front of the sobbing tealette. "Whoa, whoa, Miku!" Luka said. She grabbed Miku's wrists and slowly lowered her arms. "You're not a bother," Luka reassured softly. "I promise you. I like spending time with you. I was afraid we won't spend as much time together since I'm not in the play anymore."

"I... I would still spend time with y-you," Miku choked out with a blush, turning her head.

"I'm glad."

"And we s-still have that t-tutoring thing," Miku quickly added.

"Ah, right, I forgot about that," Luka laughed lightly which in turn Miku laughed. Luka turned Miku's head, cupping her cheek and wiping a few tears. Staring into Miku's red, puffy eyes, Luka gave a small smile. "Do you forgive me now?"

Miku weakly smiled back and nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

"You 'guess so'?" Luka raised a brow.

Miku chuckled and it made Luka happy that the tealette was feeling better. "Carry me to the drama room," Miku commanded, raising her arms above Luka shoulders.

"To the d-drama room?"

"Yes," Miku confirmed. "All the way to the drama room and then maybe I'll forgive you."

"Well, I really want you to forgive me," Luka said. She quickly grabbed Miku from under her legs and lifted her up in a bridal-style. Miku squeaked at how fast Luka picked her up. "To the drama room!"

\\\

After walking halfway to their destination, Miku had fallen asleep.

 _She must be really tired to have fallen asleep. Maybe this acting thing is harder than it looks._ Luka stared at the girl in her arms. Miku was breathing softly. _Awww, she looks so peaceful... and cute. So cute! Who knew she could have such an expression outside of acting? I need to capture such a rare moment. Where's my phone? Fuck, it's still in the clubroom!_

Luka sighed and continued walking across the campus. Then Miku began to stir in her sleep.

"Luka... a dream?"

The pinkette looked down and saw Miku beginning to open her eyes.

"A dream?"

 _Miku must think she's in a dream. This could get interesting._

"Ah, yes, yes. Welcome to the dream world, princess," Luka chirped with a smile. "How was your slumber?"

"Luka..." Miku repeated.

"Uhh, yes?"

Miku looked up and Luka could see that her eyes were glazed over.

 _Damn, she's definitely still dreaming._

"Stop."

Luka stopped walking.

"Sit down."

Luka sat down.

 _Wait, why the fuck did I just do all that?! What am I? A dog?!_

Luka lowered her arms so that Miku sitting across her lap. The still dreaming girl put her hands on Luka's shoulders and slowly pushed the pinkette to the ground.

 _Why is she pushing me onto the ground? Wait, this seems familiar... Shit, it's like that scene. Oh no, she's going to rest her elbows on my ribs again!_

Luka wanted to cover herself but at the same time, she didn't want to make any sudden movements. So instead, she closed her eyes, her body shaking slightly at the anticipating pain.

 _Make it quick. Just make it quick!_

Then she felt something on her lips.

 _Eh?_

Luka opened her eyes to Miku kissing her. The tealette pulled away and opened her own eyes, revealing the same dreaming eyes. Then she began crying.

"I... I'm sorry...it was all...all my fault," Miku said between sobs.

You're... fault?" Luka was stunned by the kiss and confused about what Miku said afterwards.

"Yes... it's my fault... that you're in... this mess."

"Mess? You mean the play?" Miku nodded. "H-How is it your fault?"

"I was the one... who hurt Kaito... and his understudy," Miku confessed, crying even harder.

"W-What?!"

"I know! I'm sorry! You must hate me now!" Miku screamed, covering her hand over half of her face.

"No, no, no," Luka said quickly, taking one of Miku's hands into hers. "I don't hate you. There's no reason why I should hate you."

 _More like it's not me who should be hating but I shouldn't say that right now._

"Really?"

"Really," Luka assured and Miku calmed down a bit. "But can you tell me me why you did that?"

Miku's face suddenly turned red and she diverted her eyes from the confused pinkette. "B-Because I wanted to be closer to you."

Luka furrowed her eyebrows. "Have... Have we met before?"

Miku shook her head. "No, but I've always watched you," she revealed, trying to hide her blush. "I've always watch you practice when I get the chance. You were so beautiful to watch and you were so good at everything. It was amazing to see someone with such natural talent. But I could never get myself to talk to you. You were like in a whole different world. And to think I'd stoop so low as to purposely hurt my own friends just to meet you. I'm so pathetic."

Miku began crying again. Luka pulled Miku's head into her chest and rubbed her back while the other still held her hand. "No, Miku," Luka said soothingly. "You're not pathetic. You're not pathetic."

"... I liked... you first..."

Honestly, Luka had no idea what to say. Too much information was given (involuntarily) and she was still taking it all in. So she continued to comfort the tealette until she fell back to sleep.

 _Fuck. What just happened?_

\\\

"Miku, come on. Wake up!"

The tealette opened her eyes and sat up, getting immediately dizzy. "Wh-Where am I?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. She saw Miki sitting in front of her.

"In the drama room," the redhead answered.

"How did I get here?" Miku asked, still trying to blink away the dark dots from her vision.

"Luka did and it sure was surprising to see her carrying your sleeping body. She must've carried you for a while for her face to get so red."

 _Was I that heavy?_ Miku thought, feeling self-conscious.

"Besides what happened? Why was she carrying you and why were you asleep?"

"We had a little fight which is all good now and I must've been more tired than I thought."

"You guys have known each other for like two days. How the heck do you guys get into a fight?"

Miku shrugged. "I don't know..." Actually Miku just didn't want tell Miki the real reason.

"Was it about Luka not telling you that she wasn't going to perform tonight? You like her, right?"

"H-How, I mean, wha-what are you talking about?" Miku said with poor recovery and a blush.

Miki laughed. "Miku! You are so obvious. You're an actor, you should not be this obvious!"

"Fine, Miki, fine," Miku said, raising her hands. "You're right. I like Luka."

"Does she know?"

"Of course not. Besides how did you know?"

"It's not exactly a secret. I mean everyone in the club pretty much knows," Miki nodded."And how you acted on stage with her was definitely a huge giveaway."

Miku blushed even deeper at how so many people knew. She had been so careless.

"Now you just have to confess to Luka herself," Miki continued. "But we can worry about this tomorrow. Tonight is the final night of the play. The one night when everything will finally go as planned. My script will become reality and I will be able to rest in peace."

\\\

Luka did end up going to the play. She was able to get in for free because of her help the last couple of days. It was a full house and Luka was lucky to find a seat. The crowd was buzzing with excitement. They talked of the previous shows and how each was different and what will be different tonight.

 _Probably hella different,_ Luka thought. _Starting with Romeo._

Luka wasn't paying attention to the drawing of the curtains but when crowd suddenly began cheering, she knew the play had started. A narrator walked up and started introducing the story to everyone.

 _There was a narrator?_

As the play continued, Luka realized just how different between the show before her and the ones she had performed in. The one she was watching looked more professionally done. Granted it _was_ the first time Luka had seen the play (or any for that matter) as the audience instead of waiting backstage for her cue.

But still.

The actors seemed more comfortable. Maybe because they were following the script exactly how it was supposed to be. The story was faster paced than Luka thought. But thinking about it, yesterday's show was cut short so had to make up for that today.

Because of Miku's confession, Luka found herself constantly staring at the tealette and not because she was one of the main characters. Luka stared at her even when she wasn't doing anything major in particular. As soon as Miku walked on stage, Luka found her eyes on top of the girl.

Miku was like a completely different person which only made sense. Luka didn't notice how dramatic the change was during their practices or performances. Maybe Luka was just distracted by everything else.

Luka tried to get herself to focus more on the story itself rather than mindlessly staring at Miku. All she could think of was how different the play went. Most of the lines were new to Luka but some stayed the same. Seeing Rin flip over Gakupo (found his name in the program) was way more amusing than she thought it was. The size difference was amazing and Luka thought the stage was going to break underneath him.

But the worst part was that Mayu didn't go all yandere on Kaito. She wasn't paying attention to the scene before (of course not by Miku pssh) but it was already the balcony scene and Luka did not feel the familiar chill of death down her spine. She was about to stand and shout, "Why you no go yandere on him?!" but Luka actually wanted to see the ending.

As most of the play, the balcony scene went about differently. First of all, Cinderella stayed up on the balcony while Romeo stood below and they declared their love just like that.

 _So I did this wrong twice in a row and no one bothered to tell me?_

Luka heard sniffing and she looked around. Almost everyone was crying and holding a tissue to their nose. Luka rolled her eyes at the waterworks. She would've tried to listen to what Cinderella and Romeo was saying but they were talking for quite a while and using words Luka didn't know. So the pinkette just watched their facial expressions, mostly Miku's but looked over to Kaito's every now and then.

Luka knew why the audience was crying. By looking at their faces, it obvious Miku and Kaito took their acting seriously. Their emotions and voices were beautiful and Luka was about to tear up but she kept strong.

But seeing Miku and Kaito looked at each other all in love made Luka's chest hurt a bit. She clutched it.

 _What's wrong with me? Miku likes Kaito anyway, right? What she said before wasn't true, right? She was just sleep talking. No way it was true. Besides I don't like her that way. She can be mean and those elbows are always hitting me and that's really scary but... but she gets really cute when she talks about acting or something she likes and she likes leeks. I've never had leeks but I bet Miku will look cute cute eating them. Just being with her, regardless of what we're doing, makes me forget about the stress of school and I don't like stress or school especially at this time of the year. I also like how smooth her lips are... wait... what... shit._

\\\

Before she knew it, the play was over which sucked because Luka wanted to know how it ended. She was going to ask Miku later but a part of her doesn't want to know how it ended. Luka was glad she had zoned out at the end because she really didn't want to see them kiss. She had been thinking too much about what Miku was to her and her to Miku and watching the play made everything more confusing even though it was just acting.

Luka left the auditorium along with the happily buzzing crowd. She found Luki in the lobby, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"W-What? How'd you get flowers?"

Luki shrugged. "Some congratulated me for yesterday and some said they liked me more than Kaito."

"Haha, that makes me feel good," Luka laughed. "Let's go home now."

"We can't just yet. I have to talk to Kaito about tomorrow's physics test."

Luka groaned. The twins waited what seemed like forever in the lobby. The cast members meet with family and friends, receiving praise and flowers. Since it was the final night of the play, people stayed out longer than usual.

Finally, Kaito and Miku made their way to the pink twins. Luki met them halfway, giving them his praise and taking Kaito to the side. Miku walked over to Luka. Seeing the tealette happy and holding a bouquet of roses made Luka remember how beautiful she was. Her face went red.

"Hey, Luka! What'd you think of how the play was supposed to be?" Miku chuckled.

"I-It was g-great," Luka stuttered and regretting it.

Miku raised a brow in skepticism. "Are you okay, Luka? Why are you all red?"

Being called out only made Luka's face turn redder. She turned her head to the side. "I-It was hot in there."

"You're right," Miku nodded. "It was even hotter on stage because of all of the lights. God! I thought I was going to melt!"

Miku talked about the play and what was going on in her mind during it. Luka barely listened because how could she when Miku was looking so cute making so many expressions. Luka thought the girl would be tired after performing but nope. Miku still had a bunch of energy and Luka couldn't help but to smile.

"...stepped on my foot. How careless could he be?"

"Yeah, that's great," Luka said mindlessly. But after seeing Miku's eyes narrow, Luka snapped back to reality. "Huh? What?"

"Luka, you idiot! At least pay attention to me!"

Luka saw the elbow coming but she was too entranced by Miku movements that she couldn't get herself to move. So she took the elbow head on and leaned on the wall behind her for support.

 _Feelings or not, it still hurts like hell._

"Okay, sorry, sorry," Luka apologized, holding her stomach and breathing shakily. "Damn, that hurt. Did you get stronger or did I get weaker?"

Miku shrugged. "Maybe both. I think I honed the elbow technique from elbowing you so much." Miku began sticking out her elbows from side to side. When an elbow pointed towards Luka, she flinched.

"Ack! Ple-Please don't do that," Luka whimpered, getting closer to the wall.

An evil glimmer crossed Miku's eyes and she took a step closer to the pinkette with her outstretched elbow. Luka was about to scream when her brother rescued her.

"It seems you two are getting along well," Luki said, walking over to them with Kaito next to him.

"Luki," Luka called with pleading eyes. "Brother, help me." She held out a desperate hand.

The boy stared at the girl, thinking hard. With an evil smile, Luki stood behind Miku with his hands on her shoulders. "Long live the queen."

Then he pushed Miku forward, her elbowing digging into Luka's stomach.

"Ahhh!" Luka screamed dramatically while falling to the ground.

"Nooooooo!" Kaito yelled while holding up a stuffed baby lion above his head.

The people who were still in the lobby stopped and stared the scene. Luki stepped forward and bowed.

"And that was a short skit of The Lion King. Thank you for watching."

The crowd clapped and began to leave. Kaito returned the stuffed animal to its rightful child owner.

"That was awesome, guys," Luka said, standing up.

"Yeah. How lucky is it that someone brought a stuffed baby lion to a high school play?" Kaito laughed.

"Highly unlikely, but anyways Luka," Luki turned to his sister, "We must be going home now. Father bought pizza."

"Pizza!" Luka shouted, fists in the air. She ran out the doors before running back in. "Wait, Miku! You're still going to tutor me tomorrow, right?

"Right," Miku nodded.

"Great! See you tomorrow!" Luka hugged the girl and ran out the doors, following her brother. She didn't get to see the blush on the tealette's face.

\\\

While walking home, Luka looked at her brother.

"You know, I seriously did not think you would catch on what I was saying back there."

"You doubt my abilities, sister," Luki chuckled. "But the only reason I did catch on was because one of the recent students I tutored really loved the movie and I had to use references from the movies to make them understand."

"I bet it was a freshman girl, right?"

"Nope. A senior male."

"The fuck?"

\\\

Luka was going to wake early to avoid her brother banging large pieces of metal again but sometimes things don't go as planned.

So Luki brought out those large pieces of metal and began hitting them against together. Luka struggled to get up and ready. She didn't even perform last night but she felt just as tired. She had been thinking about a certain teal-haired girl.

When the twins arrived at school, Miku and Kaito joined them. But before they could get into their casual chitchat, a familiar yet larger mob of students surrounded the group. Sadly, Luka was pushed out of the screaming crowd.

"OMG, you guys were amazing!"

"Very nice job!"

"You're gorgeous, Miku!"

"Kaito's lucky to have you!"

"I love you, Kaito!"

"No, Luki's lucky to have you!

"I love you too, Luki!

"No, Miku belongs to Kaito!"

"No, she belongs to Luki!"

"Kaito!"

"Luki!"

Kaito and Luki looked at each other, felling bad because neither of them felt that way about Miku. And Miku, on the other hand, liked someone.

As for Luka, who got pushed away from her group, she found the scene just as funny as the day before if not more. All three of them looked over to Luka who just shrugged and laughed.

"'Sup, Luka!"

The pinkette turned around and saw Lily.

"Hey, Lily," Luka waved. "Look. The crowd is even bigger today."

"You feeling jealous?" Lily gave her a sideways smirk.

"I did but then I saw how crazy those people get and now I feel pretty lucky," Luka laughed.

"True that," Lily said, shaking her head at the crowd. "Anyways, do you like Miku yet?"

Luka raised a brow at how straightforward she could be. "Um yeah, I think I do."

"You think?"

"Okay, maybe I do but I'm confused what Miku thinks of me because she sort of confessed to me yesterday."

"Sort of how?"

"She was sleep talking."

"That might've been the truth. People who sleep talk tend to spout out the truth like when your drunk or something."

"Hmm but she could be that special case who spouts out nonsense."

"Then I guess the only way to find out would be to ask her, right?"

\\\

"You ready to get your study on, Luka?!" Miku shouted, stepping into the dark clubroom. No one was in sight except for a lumpy sleeping bag in the corner, which wiggled around at the sudden noise.

"Nooo," a whiny voice said. "Let's start tomorrow."

"No, Luka, we're going to start today." Miku walked over and nudged the sleeping bag. "Come on. You can sleep once you pass English and graduate."

Miku tried grabbing the zippers of the bag but Luka kept rolling around. After several attempts, Miku was on the ground, rolling with Luka. It was more like wrestling on her part. Miku finally pinned Luka down and they stared at each other, panting and blushing.

"Maybe," Luka breathed out, "maybe I don't want to graduate."

Miku furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, if I failed, then... at least I could spend another year with you," Luka smiled weakly.

"Don't... don't say that, Luka," Miku said, standing up.

"Wait!" Luka freed her arms and grabbed Miku's hand. "What's wrong?"

"Don't make me the reason you fail."

"Okay, I'm sorry," Luka said, squeezing Miku's hand who squeezed back. "I'll pass and graduate and make you proud of me."

"Idiot," Miku said quietly. "I'm already proud of you."

Luka smiled softly. "That's good to hear. Now can we start studying?"

"Y-Yeah."

\\\

"You ready to get your study on again, Luka?!" Miku shouted, stepping in the bright clubroom after school. She saw Luki at a desk grading some papers but his sister was no where in sight.

"Hello, Miku," Luki greeted. "If you're looking for Luka, she's probably still in her fourth period up on the second floor."

Miku nodded, thanking the boy. As she was about to leave the room, Luki called out to her.

"Wait!"

Miku turned around. "Hmm?"

"Good luck."

Miku blinked before blushing. "Ehh? Wh-What do you mean?"

"Kaito was right," Luki laughed. "You are obvious."

"So he told you?"

 _Does everyone know?!_ Miku thought.

"Yeah," Luki nodded. "Luka can be slow at times but she just needs a little push. And knowing my sister, she probably likes you too."

"R-Really?!"

"Yep, its just the matter of who will confess first."

\\\

Miku searched the second floor classrooms until she found Luka in an empty room. The pinkette was sleeping at her desk. Miku walked over and stood next to her desk. She stared at Luka's sleeping face, almost forgetting the reason she came here.

Miku ran her fingers along Luka's face, brushing a lock of pink hair behind an ear. She let her fingers linger too long on Luka's jaw and the pinkette slowly opened her eyes.

"Miku..."

"L-Luka!" Miku jumped. She pulled back her hand but Luka grabbed it. She held onto it as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Miku..." Luka repeated. She looked up at an embarrassed Miku who was turned away. Luka then looked down at the hand was holding. She was completely awake by now and Miku's hand was really soft. She felt a strong urge to kiss it.

So she did.

"L-Luka, what are y-!"

"Miku," Luka interrupted, "I have something to tell you." With a determined look, the pinkette stood up and took both of Miku's hands into hers. "I lik-!"

"No, wait!" Miku shouted, covering Luka's mouth with both hands. "I-I know what you're going to say and don't say it!"

Luka looked heartbroken. She slowly removed Miku's hands from her mouth. "Why... why not?"

"Be-Because... I-I w-wanted to say it first," Miku admitted.

Luka blinked a couple of times before smiling. She took Miku's chin and lifted her face so they locked eyes. "Then is there something you wanted to say."

"I... I..." Miku struggled to say those three words. She thought it would be easier. She had practiced many times if the chance ever came up and now that it has, she choked. And being so close to the person she liked didn't help. So she was going to have to compromise.

Miku took a deep breath.

And elbowed Luka in the gut harder than she expected to.

"I like you!"

"Oooof!" Luka groaned. As she fell, she grabbed onto Miku, who slowly kneeled on the ground next to Luka. "Wow. I... I did not expect that."

"I-I'm sorry! You're were really close a-and I couldn't th-"

"It's fine," Luka laughed. "Now that you confessed, it's my turn now."

Luka took one of Miku's hand and kissed it. She then looked into Miku's eyes, which made the tealette's heart skip a beat.

"I like you, too."

\\\

The new couple cuddled together in Luka's sleeping bag in the clubroom. The bag was bigger than Miku thought. She sat in front of Luka with her back turned towards the pinkette. Luka wrapped her arms around Miku's waist, hugging her from the back. Luki wasn't in the clubroom for he had to go tutor a students. So the new couple had their privacy (not like they were going to do anything anyways, you perverts!).

"So Miku," Luka began, "why were you so hung up on you confessing first?" Luka knew but she wondered if her new girlfriend would tell her.

"Because I liked you first so I should confess first," Miku answered with a haughty voice.

"And how long have you liked me?"

"Uh, th-erm... I-uh," Miku stuttered with a deep blush.

Luka laughed and hugged Miku, rocking them back and forth. "Ahaha! It's okay, Miku. You don't have to tell me. At least we're together now. And you can watch me practice and play anytime you want instead of watching from afar."

"Wait, how did you know that?!" Miku was both mad and embarrassed that Luka knew such a thing.

"Oh, shit."

"Well, Luka?!"

Miku turned around with a glare. Luka would've moved backwards but her back was already against the wall. So she grabbed the closest thing that she could use as a defense.

Her literature book.

She held the book up between her and Miku. "You know, we should really get back to studying. I'm not going to magically pass by myself."

Miku grabbed the book and threw it out of the open window. "Forget studying!"

Luka gulped. She was glad the clubroom was on the ground floor otherwise she would've had to pay like sixty dollars for a new book. She focused back onto the angry tealette. Luka knew she was only putting up an angry face and was actually just embarrassed.

"So you remember when you fell asleep yesterday while I was carrying you to the drama room? Well, the funny thing is that you kind of started sleep talking. And the funnier thing is that you also kind of started confessing to me about some stuff."

Luka chuckled nervously. Miku began looking less angry and more embarrassed. "What kind of stuff?" she asked as if she didn't want to know.

"How you watched me practice, how you thought I was so talented-which I totally agree- and how you purposely hurt Kaito and his understudy so I'd perform in their place."

Miku's face was completely red by the time Luka finished. She quietly pushed Luka out and off the sleeping bag. She then took the bag to the opposite corner of the room and buried herself inside of it.

"M-Miku?"

No response.

"Miku, are you okay?"

Still no response.

Luka went over to the quiet girl and sat down next to her. "Hey, Miku?" She nudged the bag which grunted. "If it helps, during the play last night, I was completely mesmerized by you. So much so that I wasn't even paying to most of the show. I don't even know how it ended."

A giggle came from the bag.

"And plus, if you hadn't confessed in your sleep, I wouldn't have realized my feelings for you," Luka continued.

Miku poked her head out of the bag. "...really?"

Luka felt like an arrow just shot through her chest. _How can someone be so DAMN cute? Those eyes, oh my god, they're too much. The cuteness is too bright. I just want to hug her!_

And she did.

"Oh my fucking god, Miku!" Luka screamed, tackling the unsuspecting girl to the ground. "You're so cute! I'm sure I would've fallen in love with you sooner or later. I mean, who wouldn't? Wait!"

Luka propped herself above Miku, who was blushing from all of the compliments. Now she was confused about Luka change of attitude.

"No, you're mine and mine alone. Only I can have this being of cuteness."

Miku giggled. "You're cute, too. Especially when you get jealous." She pulled a blushing Luka down into a hug.

"Wha-What? I'm not cute! You're the cute one!"

"You so are cute!" Miku laughed. "Now come on, let's study."

Luka shook her head. "Awww but I don't wanna," she whined, hugging Miku tighter. "Besides you threw the book outside, remember?"

"What? When?"

"When I told you about your sleep talking."

"Oh... well, let's go get it then," Miku said, trying to pry Luka off of her but her strength was no match for the pinkette.

"But I'm so lazyyyyy," Luka whined some more.

Through some sweet talk, kisses, and a bit of threatening (elbows!), Miku got Luka to release her. The both of them went outside and searched for the book. They spent the rest of the day studying.

\\\

Plot twist, they actually studied... much to Luka's dismay.

* * *

 **I'm so happy to be done. So much thinking for this huge oneshot -_- Oh the reason I made this into huge oneshot because I learned I like reading oneshots over multi-chapter stories. I mean I still like multi-chapter stories but to be honest, my commitment reading those is horrible :/ But tell me if you guys would rather have multi-chapter or oneshots from me :)**

 **Anyways I hope you liked this and laughed as much as I did XD and I updated the poll. I removed the four with the lowest scores (sorry to those people who voted for them) and added one more.**

 **About the Romeo and Cinderella play, I was first going to base it off the song then I remembered I don't really do good song fics XD so I just based it off the actual Shakespeare play and the Disney movie (if that wasn't already obvious)**

 **See you all later and forgive me for any mistakes.**


End file.
